Chronicles of Time
by Cearbhail
Summary: My name is Trunks, and I'm a Time Patroller. My job is pretty simple, protect the multiverse from small simple deviations from the natural history. Normally, that's a simple job, but... well, someone has decided to mess with time. And now... it's time I mess with them. But I'll need some help. And I think my new partner is up for the challenge. Let's see if she is.
1. A New Dum Dum

**Cearbhail:**

So, I started writing this about two years ago, maybe even longer now. It's a Dragonball Xenoverse fanfiction. I originally pulled it off because I had more important things to do and I didn't just want to leave it sitting while I worked on other things. But now that Xenoverse 2 is out and I love it, I'm going to complete what I started. This is a story about Saia, a Saiyan with flaming red hair and a temper to match it. _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _It gets pretty lonely sometimes, you know? Going off on these missions to other planets. And for what? To kill everyone living there if they don't agree to sell their planet to Lord Freeza? It's ridiculous. But… he is our lord so… I guess we have to do what he or she says. Freeza is pretty cool and all, but… why do we work for her? Or him… Does Freeza even have a gender? Well, anyway, I've been on this planet for perhaps five or six years now. And while it was a challenge to kill everyone by myself, and it took me forever to do it… everyone is dead. I tried to contact Freeza or at least my parents to tell them that my mission was done and that the planet is ready to be sold, but… well… my pod kinda blew up a week ago. Not really sure what happened either. I sure didn't mess with it. Neither did the bugs I was sent here to exterminate. I'm no technician; I can't fix the stupid piece of trash. And if that wasn't enough, my scouter isn't working either. They both just quit on me, and I am sure to have a chat to our technicians about this unreliable tech when I get back home._

 _So, even though I tried to spare as many buildings as possible, this was a planet of uncivilized bugs. They don't even have electricity. No technology that doesn't involve pollen, dung, and spit. If they have mastered space travel, which nothing on this planet supports that claim, it will take more than Lord Freeza's wrath to get me inside their disgusting invention. So now… I guess I just sit here and do nothing for the rest of my life? I sure hope not. Well, I guess after a month with no contact with the rest of my squad someone will send a reconnaissance party to see if I'm dead. I'm already late on giving my status update. They'll know something is wrong soon. They have to._

 _Saia._

 _…_

I sighed as I looked down at my electronic diary. How long ago did I write that entry? Two months ago. That's how long I've been waiting for any sign of nearby patrols. Not a single one so far. After the first three weeks with no attempted contact of any kind, I started getting nervous, not to mention bored. I was getting so bored that I passed time by looking for survivors. If I was going to live on this planet, I was going to make the best of it. I will find a boyfriend, if a guy even exists in this crater of a planet. It is possible I missed a few people. Well, I shouldn't call them people; more like humanoid insects. Eww… and I considered dating one of them? I take it back; I hope they're all dead. I hate bugs. It only took me so long to kill all of them because I refused to touch them. I used my ki to kill them. But… they lay so many eggs every day. It was easier just to destroy the eggs and watch the older generation just wither away. Took me like six years to do it, but it worked. Never had to touch a single bug with my hands or feet. After the last of the older bugs died off on their own, I roasted their bodies and made sure that the older communities were purged with fire. I did not want a single one sneaking up on me while I slept. Those four-foot insectoids with their long eight legs and fat abdomens. It made me shudder just to think of it.

I tossed down my electronic diary. It had a low battery. If I even tried to write anything else, the thing would die on me. First thing was to find out how to charge this thing up, or find a new way to write stuff down. Could go old-tech and find some paper. These insects weren't big on writing though. They're blind. So, since I couldn't write, which was my favorite thing to do, I reached for my broken scouter and pulled it off. Perhaps if I did something to the scouter, I could get it to work. I don't know how long I sat there and messed with the thing: pushing buttons, pulling it apart, trying to magically understand how the stupid thing worked. It didn't matter how many times I tried to fix the scouter, I just made it worse. I was careful with it though. I made sure I understood where all the parts went so that I could put it together if I ever needed it. But it didn't change the fact that it was just as broken as my pod was.

Slipping my scouter back on, I sighed and leaned back on my arms to look up at the sky. At least the world was kind of beautiful. Bright red water, red sky, and orange grass. It was very different. But, I like red. I mean, I have red hair and I wear red armor that matches my hair, not to mention my red plaid skirt. My friends always suggested that I was covered in so much red because I never showered. The joke being that I never washed my foes' blood off me. Not very funny though. I fought more things that had blue and purple blood than red. But still, being on a planet that's very red… kind of a win for me. I'd hate to think that I'll eventually get sick of seeing it, but if I have to live on this planet by myself… I probably will. Who knows, I'll probably go crazy and start talking to plants or something. Man… I really needed to get off this planet.

Getting bored of just sitting here, I grabbed my katana, threw it over my shoulder, and decided to patrol the planet for any signs of life. If even one bug was alive, I'd decide on either letting it live and living with it, or just killing it. There were a couple of different kinds of bugs here. Giant beetle things and giant spider things. I killed the spiders first. I fucking hate spiders. I tore that part of the planet apart making sure they were all dead. The beetles were the ones I slowly let die off.

Taking off to the sky, I tried my best to do this thing that the insects liked to do… this thing I called 'sensing.' The insects were all blind, having lived underground for a long time, so they had other ways of seeing things. They used their own ki to sense. That also made it hard for me to kill them. The reason being that they could feel me as I came near their location. They would sense me before my scouter picked them up. It made killing the bugs a lot harder, but that's why I decided on destroying their egg farms. Much easier, and less messy. If the bugs were smart, they were probably still alive and hiding right now. If they could sense me, they would know where to go to avoid me.

I took a deep relaxing breath as I tried to stretch my awareness out to the planet below me. And just like usual, I didn't sense anything. Maybe it was a bug thing? They couldn't fly or shoot ki blasts like I could, so what makes me think I could sense thing like they could? Oh well. I'll just fly around and use my eyes to see if there are any survivors. Maybe I'll try one of their older tunnels. Eww… I really don't want to do that. A lot of dead bugs down there. I shuddered as I took off towards one of the bigger towns. Someone had to be alive.

I kept pushing my senses out and I started to feel something maybe. Hey, it's a first time for me, ok? Well, I've tried to do it before, but it's not something I understand. But I could feel something… it was off to the west. Three of them, I think. I quickly started to suppress my energy so that I could come up on the insects without scaring them off and flew off in that direction. Since flying took more energy than I was trying to hide, I let myself drift to the ground as I came close enough to the possible source of energy I was maybe sensing, if I wasn't crazy anyway.

I touched the ground and jogged through the lush red grass over to where I thought someone was standing. That's odd… that's right next to where my broken pod was. Could it be a rescue squad come to pick me up? Just as I thought that, my scouter popped to life. _"Agent Saia, are you there?"_

That almost made me jump out of my armor as I heard the familiar voice of Dum Dum, one of the members of my squadron, Squadron Beta. My tail was shooting up all over the place and I had to take a second to make it wrap around my waist before I pushed the transmission button on my scouter. "Dum Dum, is that you?"

 _"Ah, you're still alive after all. We haven't received any word from you in two months, thought we'd come and investigate your disappearance."_ Dum Dum's voice sounded so relieved that I was still alive. That was nice for me too. I was _not_ looking forward to spending the rest of my life on this gods' forsaken planet.

My scouter blipped to life again and I could see Dum Dum's signature and outline just a mile away. I smirked as I pushed myself back into the sky. Time to get off this planet.

…

[Trunks]

"Trunks, there is a distortion in time." The soft voice of the Supreme Kai of Time aroused me from sleep. Of course, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so it took more than just her soft voice to wake me up. When she grabbed me by my collar, pulled me out of my bed, and slapped me in the face a few times while screaming, "You promised to help me maintain the Order of Time and Space, now get the heck up!", I was pretty much awake.

"Alright, alright." I said, throwing my hands up to protect my face from getting any more bruised than it already was. The Supreme Kai of Time, a short 4-foot alien with light purple skin, shoulder-length magenta-ish hair, and pointy ears, stood right by the end of my bed, waiting for me to actually wake up. As soon as I could push myself out of my covers, I rushed over to my closet and grabbed my gear. While I was getting dressed, the Supreme Kai of Time decided to brief me on the particular incident we were facing today. She was the ruler of the Timeline, after all. It's her job to make sure all the universes are still running under their official history. Sometimes, things change, and it's her job to make sure they return to the established 'normal.'

I have a history of… not allowing established history going as planned. I traveled back in time several times just to warn people of what's going to happen and how to prevent it. I even went a step further and actually threw myself into the fight, aiding my father and his… I'm going to say friends for a better lack of a term. And because of my interfering with time, the Supreme Kai of Time came to me and demanded that I set things right. I was to help her restore time to its natural order, especially since I made so much work for her to fix. So… here I am, waking up to a small child screaming my ear off simply because I care about my friends and family, not to mention everyone on earth.

"It's like this." She said as she averted her eyes away from me as I stripped down. She started pacing away from me. "The shards of time have started turning this sickly purple, you know the kind of purple that always indicates malevolence, right?"

"Yeah, purple and black. Go on." It was a basic rule of ki. Evil ki is purple or black. Both means very evil. Unless you're Broly, then it's green.

"Well, the shards of time have started turning purple and exploding. If this continues, it may end up destroying all we have worked to maintain. And there is one particular event that is corrupted. Come with me." She looked back over at me to see that I was just putting my sword over my shoulder. She nodded. "How dare you dress in front of me like that. If I hadn't turned around… I… I… I would have been forced to fire you! Messing with the purity of a young lady such as myself."

"Aren't you a few million years old?" I asked her. And that's a thing too. She looks like she's maybe ten, but in reality, she's closer to 75 million or something near there.

She blushed at that and turned around, storming off. "Never you mind, Trunks. Just come with me."

I followed her out of my room and over to the Time Nest. It's an odd name but I guess when your name is the Supreme Kai of Time, having a residence called the Time Nest was just normal. It was a pretty quiet place, and not a lot of time patrollers moved through here. Worthless assistants. We had a lot of them, but none of them were strong enough to do anything other than fight Raditz, if anyone here could actually beat him on a one-on-one fight, I'd be amazed. I needed someone that could at least take me on.

The Supreme Kai of Time led me through the Time Nest over to the Time Vault, a place that was filled with all the scrolls that recorded the official timeline of the universe. Everything that happened, is happening, and will ever happen was recorded there. On a normal day, I did nothing but look over the scrolls for any distortions. Lucky for us, there was nothing out of the ordinary since before I joined this crusade. As I entered the Time Vault behind the Supreme Kai of Time, I noticed something off. One of the many scrolls was glowing with a purple energy. Yup… malevolent energy. Something was going wrong somewhere in time. This can happen naturally. Karma and all that. I don't really know how to explain it, but once in a while negative energy builds up in a period of time, and it can influence negative outcomes in someone's timeline. I wonder who the poor sod was.

The Supreme Kai waved me over to the scroll. "Take a look for yourself." I nodded to her and walked over to the scroll. I picked the scroll up, surprised at how strong the malevolent force felt. It was almost burning my hand. I slid the scroll open, seeing for myself the timeline that was being messed up. It was one of the Saiyans that survived the explosion of planet Vegeta. Her name was Saia. Not a big memorable character. According to the official scroll, she survived the ambush for her on Yangen and flew off to Vegeta to see for herself if her planet was gone. Upon seeing its destruction, she fled to a distant planet far from Freeza's rule and kept herself hidden until she heard about Freeza's defeat to Kakarrot. By then she already had a family built and she decided to remain on the planet for the rest of her life. She kept her head down and only resorted to fighting when it was needed. To keep herself hidden, she removed her tail. She eventually married some local, adopted his children as her own, and they grew old together.

So, the scroll was showing the ambush on Yangen, but when I looked at the scroll, I didn't see her winning her fight. She was hiding behind a rock, trying her best to keep her energy suppressed. One of her arms was broken and one of her eyes closed shut to keep the blood from trickling inside of it. There was one soldier floating in the sky, blasting random rocks with ki blasts. That was Dum Dum, no doubt. He was her partner for a long time, even a childhood friend. Man, these scrolls are amazing. I can learn whatever I need to if it helps me understand contextually what's going on.

Just as Saia caught her breath, she warmed up a ball of ki to blast Dum Dum with. As soon as she stepped out, I noticed something. Dum Dum's eyes glowed purple for a second, a telltale sign that the negative energy had affected him, thus changing the future. And sure enough, Dum Dum took the surprise attack and shrugged it off like he was nothing. Dum Dum turned to her and blasted her with a beam so strong that it ripped through her armor, blasting a hole right through her. What? This past never played out like this. Saia was one of the survivors. In the original past, Saia and Dum Dum never even fought. Saia killed his partner, and he knew he couldn't beat her. So, he just let her go. And he returned to his life, reporting her death. It's what allowed Saia to live her life as fully as she did. And… it didn't happen this time. So, this was a rift in time. Each one I've dealt with so far were nothing more than things like Goku and Raditz meeting up and becoming a team to take down Freeza. Small stuff that I can change by showing up before Raditz meets Goku and tell Goku that an evil villain wants to kill him.

I shook my head, looking over at the Supreme Kai of Time. "I'm guessing you want me to go and save her, right?"

She nodded. "That is your job, isn't it?" She had me there. Man… if only I had someone to do this stuff for me so I could just stand here and watch them do all this work instead of me.

I handed the scroll over to the Supreme Kai. "Keep me updated on anything changing, ok?"

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Trunks. You're the only one I can trust with this."

I took a deep breath as I reached out to the scroll. I felt a warm embrace cover me as I was suddenly transported across time and space. I'm coming Saia, coming to save your life.

…

[Saia]

I couldn't believe it; Dum Dum and Grisling were both here waiting by my broken pod for me. When they saw me, they waved at me to join them by the broken pod. I didn't see their pods anywhere nearby. Huh… that's odd. Maybe they just parked further away. Still, I couldn't wait to get out of here. I didn't realize just how sick I was of this planet.

"Hey, Dum Dum!" I waved to him, hurrying as I flew down to him. As soon as I came close enough to hug him, I threw my arms around him and tried to squeeze him to death. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought I was going to die alone on this planet."

"Well, you have part of that right." Dum Dum laughed. I was about to ask him what he meant before I felt power surging in his hand. It was aimed right at my stomach. Oh man… I was right. I can sense things now! And my senses were telling me that Dum Dum was about to blow a hole right through my stomach. I jumped back and out of the way right as he fired his trademark Kill Cannon at me. The beam of incoming death flew right past me and over to one of the nearby mountains. The mountain exploded into a fiery mess. I glanced back at the rubble falling to the ground. Man… if Dum Dum had hit me with such a blast, it would have killed me!

I turned back to Dum Dum, throwing up my fists. He wanted to kill me! That bastard! But, why? Why now? "Dum Dum! What's the meaning of this?"

Dum Dum didn't answer as he started charging up his energy. While he was doing that, Grisling was flashing over to me, punching me in the face. Grisling was always impatient. I know it's been six years since he last saw me, and back then he was stronger than me. But Grisling wasn't a Saiyan. He was a Papui, a race of squid people that somehow had grown arms and legs. And in those six years I've been here, I had grown stronger. Constantly killing bugs will do that to you. When his punch landed on my face, I hardly even felt it.

"What?" Grisling said as his fist barely moved me back. "But… you were always weaker than me!"

"I was 12!" I screamed to him and returned a punch. Grisling was taken off his feet. He soared away, crashing into a nearby wall of rocks. I stuck my hand out where the lying Grisling waited for me. I screamed as I blasted my trademark Extermination Ray at him. My Extermination Ray fell on top of him and the last thing I heard was him screaming for his life. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of him. I turned to look at Dum Dum. "So… why are you trying to kill me?"

Dum Dum looked less certain of fighting me now. Good, he needed to be. "Well… I guess you should know. By the looks of it, you'll probably end up beating me and then you'll find out either way." He shrugged. "A Saiyan named Bardock challenged Lord Freeza. Lord Freeza decided that the Saiyans had grown too bold in their freedom. He decided to blow up their planet, killing most of them. He ordered us to find the remaining Saiyans and destroy them. In order to do that, we had to deactivate their pods and their scouters until we had a chance to find them. You are the last one we know of, Saia. You have to die. And if you survive this, you must stay away from planet Vegeta. Lord Freeza keeps the rubble under surveillance in case other Saiyans decide to return home."

What? My home planet was gone? Freeza blew it up? So… my home's been gone for at least two months. That… that was a shock. I looked up at Dum Dum. "Thanks for telling me. Can we just call it quits right here. You say you killed me and then I just go?"

He shrugged. "The way you handled Grisling, I'd be pretty dumb to attack you. And we're old friends, so there's also that. As long as you can say that you'll never go near Vegeta, never reveal to Lord Freeza that you're alive… I can be ok with that." He was really going to let it end like that. Good. I didn't want to kill my old friend. I'd known him since I was six, and trained with him until I was twelve. And then I got sent here to kill these bugs. For six years, I'd still kept in contact with him, since he was my link to back home, other than my parents of course. Now it made sense. Everyone I knew was dead. That sucks. That sucks majorly.

There was a sudden pulse of energy that drew my attention. Dum Dum was suddenly grabbing his squidly head, screaming in pain. Dark purple energy waves rolled off him and his eyes were dilating to extreme proportions. More than that, his energy level skyrocketed. He was weaker than me just a minute ago, and now his power level was so high that I felt a rock forming in the pit of my stomach. Not a good sign, my new empathic powers of sensing were telling me. I had to get away. But wait… he said we were cool. So… why did I feel a sudden need to run?

When Dum Dum finished his screaming fit, he looked over at me, his eyes flashing purple for a second. Ok… really bad sign. "On second thought… how about I just kill you so Lord Freeza never has to find out you're alive?" He stuck his hand out, a round orb of energy forming in his outstretched palm. "Bubble Blaster!" What? Oh crap! Not his signature move that he made when he was seven years old!

I jumped out of the way just as the round orb of energy soared past me. It hit the ground right where I stood, exploding on contact. The sheer force of the impact and explosion threw me up into the air. I tried to recover but I was still thrown for a loop as to what was happening. As soon as I came to my senses, Dum Dum was behind me punching me in the back of the head. I blacked out for a second, waking up on the ground again. My arm throbbed. By the time I looked at my arm, I noticed that it was bent awkwardly. Oh man… that can't be good. That arm had to be broken.

I rolled off my stomach to see Dum Dum charging up another Bubble Blaster at me. He launched it right at me. I growled as I stood up, flashing away from the range of Bubble Blaster's explosion radius. I warmed up a ki ball in my only good hand and threw it at Dum Dum. It slammed him right in his face, hitting him dead in his scouter. There, now he can't see me. He screamed as he reached for his left eye. "Dammit!" He snarled out as he plucked the damaged scouter from his face, throwing it at the ground.

I took my chance and dashed for cover. I hid behind one of the many mountains nearby. I took a second to catch my breath. Come on, Saia! You can do this! He's blinded in one eye, and he doesn't have a scouter. All you have to do is throw everything at him while he's still recovering. Either that or you die here like the rest of your family. "Come out, Saia!" I heard Dum Dum scream. I felt and heard explosions nearby. Heat and waves of energy surged in the air around me as a nearby pillar of rocks exploded into dust. "You can't hide forever." And it sucked that he was right. I couldn't hide forever, could I?

I looked down at my broken arm. I couldn't lift it. Dammit. Damn you, Dum Dum. And while his scouter might not be working, he might be able to sense energy like me. Not to mention, it might make light and noise. Also bad things. So, the minute I would start to charge up my attack, he might know where I was hiding. Ok then. Time to finish this. I took a deep breath as I jumped away from my cover. I screamed as I threw everything into my final attack. I stretched my only good arm out and blasted everything I had at him. "Extermination Ray!" I screamed as I let the energy flow out of me.

I watched with labored breath as the ray slammed into him. There was a slight explosion and I was left with a screen of energy dust as I waited to find out what happened to him. There was no sound, no anything. It was just quiet. All the birds had fled the area as soon as I blew up Grisling.

As soon as I thought I had won, a thin beam of energy flew through the energy dust, straight towards me. I didn't have time to move; I didn't even have energy to block. This was it… I was going to die. I closed my eyes and tried to move. My legs refused to move, but my eyes decided to snap shut. I heard an explosion nearby, but I didn't feel dead. I didn't even feel all that hurt. When I opened my eyes, there was a man with neck length lavender hair standing in front of me. His hand was covered in ki and was pointing out to our left. When I looked that way, I saw a small crater that was still steaming with ki dust. Did he just protect me?

The man looked back at me, smiling. "Just stay put for now. I'll take care of this." He turned to me, handing me a small bean. "Eat this; it will make you feel better."

"And who are you?" Dum Dum asked as he charged out of his little dust cover. He came flying right down on top of the mysterious man, throwing a punch at him. I flinched for the man, knowing just how strong Dum Dum was right now. The mysterious man didn't get hit though. He just vanished. He was standing right in front of me, and then he was on the other side of Dum Dum, holding onto a sword in his hand. The mysterious man flicked blood off his sword and placed it back in its sheath on his back. He moved so fast, I couldn't even track his movements.

Dum Dum stood in front of me with a sick expression on his face. The purple ki flowing off his body extinguished and he was looking right at me. "Saia… I'm sorry." He managed to say. Tears flowed from his eyes. "I…I loved you." He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. A neat line drew across his body. He was dead. The mysterious man must have killed him with his sword. His body was quickly showing the line forming across his chest and back, diagonally heading down towards his legs. Man… that's one special move, to make wounds form after they've been murdered.

I looked up at the guy that had just saved my life. "Thanks, my name is…" By the time I looked up, he was already gone. Huh… that was weird. He had come out of nowhere, saved my life… and then he was just gone. Didn't say much to me other than, here eat this bean. Looking down at the magical bean, I couldn't believe that it would make me feel better, but I had no other reason to think it wouldn't. I shrugged and popped it in my mouth. As soon as I chewed it and swallowed, I felt a small explosion throughout my body. Every little thing wrong with me was suddenly fixed; I felt good as new. My broken arm twitched to life as the bones snapped back into their spots. Huh… that's weird. A magical bean that will fix my broken arm. And… because I was beaten pretty badly, I was even stronger now. Perhaps I should just go find Freeza and kill her for killing my family.

…

[Trunks]

There, that was done. The scroll in the Supreme Kai's hand was now returning to normal. That was perhaps the hardest mission I've had in the year I've worked here. Yes, that mission was by far the worst I've had to deal with yet. That should tell you a thing or two about just OP I was. I mean… come on! I've fought two androids that killed Gohan by myself and destroyed them with little ease. And then I blow up Cell like he was made out of Raditz. Taking down one little Freeza goon was simple. He wasn't even a Saiyan but a squid person.

The Supreme Kai was looking at me with a wide grin on her face. "So… you gave her a senzu bean?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I looked over at her as she pursed her lips and nodded. "What?"

"You liked her." The Supreme Kai of Time laughed as she pointed her finger at me. She couldn't control her laughter and she fell down onto her back, kicking her legs in the air. "Maybe we should invite her to join us. You two would make a cute couple!" She screamed in joy as she rolled around on the floor.

"We can't do that!" I said to her. "Her life is back there."

The Supreme Kai looked up at me, winking. "Don't worry, Trunks. I won't replace you just yet." Just as she said that, another scroll started turning purple with malevolent energy. "Um… Trunks…" She looked at the scroll. "I think we might need some help."

"I'll just handle it." I said to her as I reached for the corrupted scroll.

"No!" She screamed and stood in front of me. "You can't go back in that timeline!"

"What, why not?" I said as I tried to step around her. She actually bull-rushed me, pushing me back with everything she had. Man, this had to be important to her.

When I backed off, The Supreme Kai reached for the scroll and picked it up. She opened it up, showing it to me. There was a scene of Raditz outwitting Goku and Piccolo, killing them both. "Because this scroll has people you know in it! You cannot go back in time if someone knows who you are! If they remember seeing you once or twice more than they should, it could create a paradox!"

"I've done it before and nothing happened." I shrugged at the statement.

"Yeah… that was pure luck." She nodded to me. "And I've already told you how dangerous that was. That's why you work for me now, so that you don't destroy our galaxy with that nonsense." Yeah, that's why I'm here. Because I broke the rule of the universe and interfered with time. And the Supreme Kai visited me in my sleep, slapped me across the face and told me just how royally I screwed up the world, and that she needed my help keeping the universe from unraveling. And… that's why I'm here. That's why the Supreme Kai started up the Time Patrol. An agency of fighters gathered from around the universe, some from different times, some from futures I don't even know exist. But we're here. And our job is to protect all of the universes and their timelines. Make sure everything goes the way it's supposed to.

"Ok then. So… what are we going to do?" If I couldn't go back in time, then who would? The other patrollers were too weak to fight a Raditz strong enough to beat both Goku and Piccolo. Their intentions were in the right place, but even if we sent in ten or twenty of them, they would just get in the way. They're better off used to ward away unsuspecting bystanders in case things go really badly. "We don't exactly have anyone strong enough to fight Raditz… however stupid that sounds."

The Supreme Kai of Time smirked. "If no one here is strong enough to fight Raditz, then we _wish_ for someone strong enough to help us." She nodded at me to follow her. "Come… let's get the dragonballs ready."

"We're really going to waste dragonballs on this?" I asked her as I caught up to her.

She scoffed at the suggestion, turning to me and poking me in the stomach. "Is keeping the entire universe from collapsing not important enough for the dragonballs?"

I nodded. "You're right, of course. Ok… let's do this."

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

So, we have met our new protagonist. I already have up to chapter 6 done. I'll be editing them before I post them, fix any mistakes I might have missed the first time I wrote this, and then I'll post them.


	2. A New Partner

**Cearbhail:**

The first chapter is done. And now, let's go into the second chapter. _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _So, it's nice to write in you again. So much to talk about. I've learned things in the past few hours. I learned just how strong I have become, and yet just how weak I really am too. Grisling was stronger than me when we were children, but he paled in comparison to me today when he tried to kill me. But then there was Dum Dum. He was the weakest, gentlest person I'd ever known when we were children. He almost killed me though. He was so strong that I couldn't hold a candle to him. And if that wasn't enough, this man… he came out of nowhere and killed Dum Dum with no effort at all. I didn't even see the move that killed him. The man just vanished and then Dum Dum died. And before I could thank the man for saving me, he was gone. No sign of where he went, and I searched all over. Even tried my new sensing ability to find him. All I found was a colony of surviving beetles. I let them live. I'm not fighting for Freeza anymore. Instead, I'm going to go kill him. He deserves it for killing my family._

 _Now, just so I never forget what this means to me. When Dum Dum was cut down by the mysterious man with lavender hair, he confessed his love for me. I had never guessed he cared for me, but thinking back, I should have realized it earlier. And because of Freeza, he now lies dead on the planet Yangen. If only things had worked out differently, the two of us could have run away together. I don't think it would have worked out for us though. Freeza would have found out eventually. Doesn't matter now anyway. I'm ending this now. I'm going to find Freeza and kill her… or him. Whatever!_

 _Saia._

 _…_

Hello, television. Hello, Netflix. How I missed you. Hey! What else do you think I'm going to do while I ride for 4 days to Vegeta? Sleep? I've done so much of that in the past few days that I'm sick of it. Of course, I needed to stretch my legs too so I stopped on a couple planets, ate some good food, and ran the hell away when troopers discovered that I had a Saiyan tail. I tried my best to hide it, but you can only do so much. I ditched my red armor for my red undershirt and tucked my tail into my skirt every time I stepped out of the pod onto another planet's soil. I thought about ripping the poor thing off, but… why would I do that? It was as much part of me as my arm or my legs. Whatever Saiyan that would cut off their tail is nothing more than a weakling running from their problems. I don't care if someone grabbing it makes me really weak and sleepy, I'm not cutting it off.

So, finding Dum Dum's pod was pretty easy. He landed in one of the once heavily populated towns. My scouter led me right to it, and I found it right in the center of a giant crater in the middle of the town square. I jumped right into his pod and pushed in the return function for Vegeta's spaceport. In theory, it should take me right back home. I didn't know that Dum Dum had so many pictures of me inside his pod. Most of them were recent too. One was me in a shower I had constructed from a bucket and a shell from one of the beetles that I had blasted a thousand holes into with my ki. How even got that picture was beyond me. I saw a few pictures of me as a giant ape. Huh… I had no idea I looked so fat while in that form. Maybe I _should_ pull my tail off. Eh, I'll think about it. Now that I think of it, Dum Dum was kind of a creep. Only someone that creepy would stalk me to another planet and take pictures of me showering. I'm glad he's dead.

After fleeing from several planets and blowing up anyone that saw me fleeing from the planet in Dum Dum's pod, I decided to head straight to Vegeta. Anyone that could report me as a Saiyan was dead, well anyone related to Freeza anyway. I guess it was really true about what happened to the Saiyans then. Every time I stop by a planet ruled by Freeza, I meet soldiers that identify me as a Saiyan and then try to kill me. That sinking feeling in my stomach has only been growing deeper as I get closer to where Vegeta may or may not be. And I doubt I'll be a match for Freeza. If an entire planet of us was just gone…what hope did I have of avenging anyone? At least I could die like the rest of them. I don't run; I don't hide. I won't just lie down and spit on the graves of my race while Freeza continues to terrorize others like me.

Setting my alarm to wake me up once I got five minutes away from Vegeta's atmosphere, I closed my eyes for a bit. I got tired of watching the stuff on Netflix. I didn't recognize any of it; and the shows I did recognize seemed too old for me to pay attention to them now. So much for finding out what happened in Lost though. Netflix didn't have it anymore. I really wanted to know how it ended. And Firefly. I never saw a second season. 6 years and still no second season. At least Heroes had like 20 seasons. I really liked that show. Between watching all those shows and sleeping, not to mention eating on various planets and killing Freeza's men, I had a pretty fun time on my way to Vegeta. So, taking a little nap wasn't so bad an idea.

…

I was so tempted to punch the hell out of the pod when the blaring wake-up alarm went off. But I didn't want to die in space so I let myself peacefully wake up. It would have been nicer if the space pod didn't have a shake 'em up feature as well. Of course, I was still pretty sleepy when I realized that no space pod, no matter how fancy, had a vibrator setting to it. When I opened my eyes and gazed out the window, I saw nothing but giant rocks. We were still five minutes away from Vegeta. Feeling dazed by what was happening, I turned the autopilot function off and put the pod into manual. A virtual dual joystick appeared in front of my chair and I readied myself to pilot this thing. I spun my pod in the direction of where Vegeta should have been. And it wasn't there. There were plenty of giant rocks floating nearby, some of them still moving outward. So… those rocks were the remains of my planet. And that wasn't all I saw.

Bodies, by the thousands. All frozen in space. It was like a horror movie of some sort. They were all Saiyan. Most of them were intact too. I swallowed my fear as I traveled through the frozen forms of my once proud people. Their bodies were pale and cold looking. Their eyes widened with fear or asphyxiation. A couple of them died as giant apes. I guess one final look at our moon was the way they died. I hope it was a good death. Or maybe they thought transforming would save their lives. I don't know. I just know that Freeza killed my people. She would pay for this.

I started to pull my pod away from the mess until I heard something hit the pod. I thought it was a body, and I was right. It was a body. As the body drifted over my window, I got a good look at who it was. His lifeless eyes gazed into mine and I dipped my head in respect for him. I didn't recognize the Saiyan that hit my pod at all and I felt saddened by that. I had left home when I was 12, and never got to meet anyone other than my squadmates and my parents. Now, I never would now anyone else from this planet. I'm the last Saiyan, I guess.

As I started to turn the pod around, the alarms started going off again. I almost jumped out of my seat when I remembered that I had set an alarm to wake me up five minutes away from Vegeta's atmosphere. Well, I must have drifted into that range. I turned the alarm off, sighing a bit of a relief as I turned the pod around. Where should I go? A planet with no connection to Freeza. And hopefully a planet without a Saiyan on it. Freeza will be hunting us for a while, I'm guessing. Better if we stay away from each other until we're all strong enough to exact our revenge. Turning away from the extinguished planet of Vegeta, I swore to the frozen corpses of my brothers and sisters, mother and father, that I could kill that bastard one day.

…

[Trunks]

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked the Supreme Kai as I rested the last dragonball on the circular pedestal we created for them. "If we use these dragonballs now, we won't have them for another year."

She waved her hand dismissively. "If we really need to, we can just use the black star dragonballs."

"And risk blowing up Toki Toki?" I almost screamed to her.

She smiled at me. "You'd protect me." She laughed a little as she took a step back. "Now, summon the dragon. And no squandering the wish. If you wish for a girlfriend, I swear to the Supreme Elder Kai of Time that I will make you rue the day."

I felt my eyes deadpan as I looked back at her. "There's another Kai above you?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't like your tone, little boy."

Little? I was little? I was twice her size at least! I groaned as I turned to the dragonballs. As I looked down at the seven dragonballs, I wondered something. Why did she hint at my desire to wish for a girlfriend? Did she think I was only here because I couldn't find one? Did she think I would quit the job if I somehow found a girl that can stand to be around me? I mean, I did try to date that one girl back when I was just a boy. I think her name was Mai or something like that. Turned out that she was older than my mom was, and that was the end of that relationship. Haven't dated since. Can't get over Mai either.

"Summon, Shenron!" I screamed to the dragonballs. They started to hum with their magical power before they started glowing. I took a couple steps back until I was standing next to the Supreme Kai of Time. A bright golden light shot out of the seven dragonballs as a giant beam that twisted and turned until it was in the form of a giant green dragon. Shenron, the eternal dragon. He was massive. I've seen him plenty of times, but I always expect him to be smaller than he is.

The massive dragon with pure red eyes glared down at me from the sky, opening his huge mouth to speak. "SPEAK YOUR WISH."

"Oh Mighty Shenron, I ask of you to bring me a partner…"

The Supreme Kai of Time turned toward me and started punching me on my leg. "No, no, no! You're not wishing for a girlfriend!"

I turned to look down at her. "Supreme Kai, I would never disobey your orders and wish for a girlfriend."

The dragon's eyes glowed. "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED."

Both the Supreme Kai and I looked over at Shenron. "What?!" We both screamed in unison.

I rushed as I tried to get the dragon's attention. "No! I don't want that kind of partner! I want someone who can help me fix the scrolls of time. Someone strong and bold enough to face innumerable odds and fierce foes."

Shenron looked down at me for a second. I don't know what he was thinking, but the way he looked down at me, I could imagine he was trying to wrap his head around my request. "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED." He finally said, his eyes lighting up brighter red than before.

There was a flash of bright light that formed in front of me. It looked about my size, only a little shorter. I stood next to the Supreme Kai of Time, looking at her wide cheerful smile as she waited with bated patience as the light began to fade away. The light started to fade from the top and worked its way down. As soon as I saw spiky red hair… I think the dragon had messed up my order. And when I glanced at the Supreme Kai… she looked absolutely livid about it. She turned to me and started punching me on the leg again. "I said 'no girlfriend.' And what did you wish for? A stupid Saiyan girlfriend!"

I turned back to the falling light, hoping that we were both wrong in our assessment. Nope. As the light continued to fall, I could clearly see Saia's face. Her bright blue eyes, her spiky pixie haircut with blazing red hair, and her… underwear? What? Why wasn't she dressed in her armor? Oh no… did Shenron… the eternal dragon… the one mystical being powerful enough to save us from utter destruction… really bring Saia here to me in her underwear because the Supreme Kai tricked me into saying 'wish for a girlfriend'?

As the light finally dropped, the three of us stood there in complete silence. Saia looked away from me, down to her clothes or lack thereof, and then back up at me. Her face started to turn just as red as her hair was and she started to whimper. She stayed like that until I heard Shenron shout, "YOUR WISH FOR A PARTNER HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."

I wanted to ask him which wish he granted but, before I could, he vanished into a bright light as the dragonballs all rose off the pedestal. They flashed one final time before they blasted off in several directions all at once, leaving me and the Supreme Kai of Time standing next to a partially naked Saia.

I looked down at her for a second and forced a smile. "Now, this is not what it looks like."

She struggled to cover herself as she looked around. "What? How did I get here? Who are you?"

I sighed as I looked over at the Supreme Kai of Time. "Do you mind getting her some clothes?"

She shrugged and looked away from me. "This is entirely your fault. _You_ take responsibility for your actions." She huffed as she started to walk away from us. "I will leave the two of you alone to discuss your future relationship."

As she walked away, I found myself standing alone next to Saia, as she looked at me with intense hatred. "What's this I hear about a wish being granted? And a _relationship_?" She growled at me. Oh, crap-baskets.

…

[Saia]

Where the heck was I? Last thing I remembered, I was setting my pod to take me to a planet called Earth. There was supposed to be a baby Saiyan just sent there. I was going to go take the baby and raise it like a son, and hopefully have him help me track down Freeza one day to kill her. As soon as I pushed the coordinates in, I felt a warm embrace cover me and I woke up standing right underneath a fucking dragon! And that man that saved me was standing right in front of me. If I had known someone was going to see me, I'd have bothered putting my armor and my skirt back on. But no… I had to be in my undershirt and my unmentionables when I was suddenly brought here.

I quickly covered myself as soon as I realized I was no longer in my pod. And I didn't have my clothes with me either. The dragon said something about a wish being granted and then it disappeared into a ball of light. Huh… a magical dragon, who would have guessed. And he brought me here… because someone wanted me here. I looked down at the man that saved my life four days ago. He looked shocked that it was me standing in front of him. Or was it because I was barely dressed? I couldn't tell. All I could tell was that the short weird looking alien girl was beating up his leg over something he did.

"I said, 'no girlfriend.' And what did you wish for? A stupid Saiyan girlfriend!" The tiny girl screamed at him as she punched him in the leg some more. What? He wished for me? And he wished for a girlfriend? Is that why I was here? Is that why he saved my life four days ago? I felt my face blush over as he looked over at me. I tried my best to cover myself up, but there was little I could already do.

It was at that time that the dragon declared that the wish for a partner had been fulfilled. Partner? What did the dragon mean by that? A girlfriend? My head spun as I tried to process all this. Finally, the man spoke as he looked over at me, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Now… this is not what it looks like!" Not what it looks like? There is only one way this looks. This looks horrible! The first time he sees me in four days and I haven't showered in four days and I'm in my underwear. This couldn't possibly get any worse. As I glanced around, more people started showing up from nowhere, all looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I addressed everyone gathering around us. Looking around, I didn't recognize anything familiar. I've never been to this planet before. "How'd I get here?" I looked back at the man with the lavender hair, curious as to who he really was, and why wanted me here so bad. "Who are you?"

He looked at me with dumbfounded eyes, like he still couldn't believe it was me standing in front of him. He finally looked away from me over to the short girl standing next to him. "Do you mind getting her some clothes?" Clothes? Clothes would be nice. A shower would be better, but clothes would definitely be a great place to start.

The tiny girl spun on her head and walked away from the man. "This is entirely your fault. _You_ take responsibility for your actions." She said as she walked away. So… does this mean I'm not getting any clothes then? And what did she mean by take responsibility? "I will leave the two of you alone to discuss your future relationship." Alone? Relationship? I wanted to cry, I was so confused!

The man slowly turned his head back to me, his eye twitching as he tried smiling at me. I was so sick of standing here and being gawked at by all the people in the town as I stood here in my underwear that I was ready to kill someone. So, I looked back at the man that supposedly wished me here. "What's this I hear about a wish being granted? And a _relationship_?" There, now he had to answer my question. "And can I please get a stupid dress to put on?"

The man disappeared for a second, leaving alone to stand there as hundreds of people stared at me. I tried my best to keep my cool, but if anyone catcalled to me, I was blowing the whole town up. The man returned half a second later with a simple white dress, handing it to me. "Here, put this on." I snatched it from him and threw it over me before anyone could see me without my hand blocking anything.

I took a second to let my temper cool down before I opened my eyes and looked at the man with lavender hair. "Ok. Tell me exactly what's going on."

He nodded frantically as he tried to explain himself. "It's like this. My name is Trunks, and I'm a member of the Time Patrol." Time Patrol? Wasn't that a show back when I was a child? "My job is to go through time and fix mistakes that occur. Like what happened with you." Yup, just like that cartoon I used to watch as a child then.

"What happened with me?" I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Officially, in your timeline, you never fought Dum Dum. Once you killed Grisling, Dum Dum covered your tracks and you fled to the planet Rans to hide from Freeza. But… because of a malevolent energy that consumed Dum Dum, he became unnaturally violent and he attacked you. I had to stop him from killing you, so I intervened."

"But you killed him." He nodded. When he didn't answer, I shrugged. "Didn't you alter time by killing him?"

He shook his head. "No. He never made it off the planet. Before he could make his report to Freeza, the race of Urlancha hiding on that planet overwhelmed him and killed him, confusing him for you. They're probably eating his body right now in your timeline." Oh… so those beetles I spared would have killed him then. Figures. "He dies either way so it didn't matter if I was the one that did it or not. But you were not supposed to die, so I saved you when in fact…you would have died when he blasted you with that last move." I remembered that. I knew for certain that I was going to die too, but Trunks had appeared just in time. So… it was his job to do stuff like that. It wasn't out of any kindness or liking towards me at all.

I felt my face blush over as Trunks looked at me. "I understand if this is all too much to take in right away. If you need a minute to catch your breath, I can understand."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." Fine? I was not fine at all! In the past four days, my life has been turned upside down. I find out that my whole race was extinguished off the face of the galaxy; Dum Dum loves me; and Trunks is telling me about the whole protecting the universe thing by traveling through time. If he could do that, why didn't he just go back in time and stop Vegeta from blowing up? Maybe he wasn't strong enough to fight Freeza. I don't think anyone is. I looked back up at Trunks, seeing him scan me with his intense eyes. Why did he even want me here if he didn't care about me? "So, why am I here?"

"You recall the wish that Shenron mentioned, correct?" I nodded. Yeah, the wish for a girlfriend. Was I really here because he couldn't find one on his own? And why me? "There is a situation in a timeline that I cannot interfere in, so the Supreme Kai of Time, the little girl you saw treating me like a punching bag, told me to use the dragonballs to wish for someone who was strong enough to help me on my mission. A partner in the Time Patrol." He nodded to me. "And Shenron sent you. You're the perfect partner for me."

My face started to burn when he said that. And he said it with a smile too. I almost couldn't believe it. It must have been hero goggles or something because I couldn't stop myself from blushing as he looked at me. Dammit! Being away on a deserted island with no contact from any aliens but giant blind bugs was making me all giddy around a guy that looked like a Saiyan, only without a tail.

"There is only one slight detail I should mention." He said as he started sliding his sword out of his sheath. "I need to give you a little test to see if you _are_ as strong as the dragon says you are." As he slashed with his sword, I was quick to jump out of the way. I had just barely missed the edge of his sword. Trunks was not letting up though. He was in my face, slashing at me again. Training with swords was something all Saiyans did at some point or another. I knew most of the forms, being a sword fighter myself. Too bad I didn't have my sword here with me.

As the slash came down at me, I jumped out of the way. Wow, I was moving pretty fast. I hadn't really had a chance to take into stock my new Saiyan power-up after surviving Dum Dum's attack. It's not like Freeza's ordinary soldiers could hope to take me on. I'd taken on beetles more resistant to my ki than their armor. I was so light on my feet that the same speed that Trunks moved with four days ago seemed a little slower, like I could process what he was going to do. And that new ability to sense things was paying off too. As he slashed with his sword, I jumped out of the way.

Out of nowhere, Trunks decides to kick me. I've never been good at blocking kicks. He got me right in the stomach and before I knew it, I was flying across the battlefield. I tried my best to catch my breath, but that kick really hurt. As I tried to recover, I could see Trunks flying right in front of me, his hand stretched out towards me like he was preparing for an attack. An orb of ki formed in his palm and I knew my original assessment had been correct. I tried my best to flash away, and I managed to sneak right past him as he blasted the ki beam off. The group of people watching us below screamed and ran off as the ki blast slammed into the ground, exploding.

Trunks turned toward me, smiling. "Not bad. Let's see if you can handle this…"

"Stop it, stop it right now!" The girl from before screamed at us as she walked over. "You two end this stupid fight right now!"

Trunks frowned as he looked from me over to the girl. "Supreme Kai of Time, I need to test her."

"Then you will do it far away from Toki Toki Town." I almost laughed when I heard the name of the town. Toki Toki Town? Who comes up with these names?

Trunks looked over at me as I tried my best to hide my laugh. "It's not funny! Toki is Japanese for 'time', and it's in reference to the fact that we protect time." I nodded while still trying to get ahold of my growing laughter. Seeing him flustered over something so trivial made it even harder to resist. Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes, looking away from me over to the Supreme Kai of Time. "So, where do you suggest we go then?"

"Why not take her on a practice patrol? Somewhere where you can evaluate her skills without interfering with the terms and conditions I've set for you." She replied. She looked over at me, smiling all the way from down there. There was a large bundle of red clothing in her arms. "Oh, Saia! I retrieved your gear from your abandoned space pod. Thought you'd want them." Want them? Hell yeah, I want them!

Trunks looked over at me, nodding. "You get dressed while I decide what we're going to do. When we get back from our training session, if you prove to be the one I'm looking for, then we will discuss your payment methods, get you a room, and I will show you around Toki Toki. Sound good?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Are you asking me out?"

Seeing him flustered really was fun. His composed face broke apart and he stuttered as he waved his arms around frantically. "What? No! Completely standard business stuff." Man, if he was this easy to get riled up, I was going to have some fun here. Better than floating around space, never able to avenge my family. Maybe this time business will lead me to Freeza. I only hope so. I want to kill her for what she did. She deserved every ounce of my fury.

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

So, Trunks has a new girlfriend. Well, she's a friend, and she's a girl. So... yeah.


	3. A New Saibaman

**Cearbhail:**

Things will be building up soon. I almost promise. _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today's been pretty crazy. I went to Vegeta, or what remained of it. Found out the whole planet was nothing more than rubble by the time I got there. Millions of bodies floated around what used to be the orbit, all of them Saiyan. I refused to look for my family. I'd rather remember them as happy and alive, as opposed to drifting corpses with fear etched in their faces. If that wasn't enough, I was teleported from my space pod and transported to some weird town. That guy that saved my life earlier was waiting for me to arrive. Now, here's where it gets confusing for me. He said that he wished for someone to help him. And this giant dragon brought me. Here's how I'm confused. He's stronger than me… so… why does he need my help? I couldn't find a reason to think that he actually needed me. Well, anyway, he's going to give me a test to determine if he'll even try to use me. If it turns out that I'm not what Trunks was looking for, he'll just… I don't really know what he'll do with me. Toss me aside? Throw me back in my space pod and just let me live out my life with my dead family? I don't really know._

 _Even if I don't really understand what's going on, I do know something. I know that Trunks saved my life, and he saves other people besides me. If that's true, then he has a real mission. I was always resentful of going off to the bug planet and being forced to wipe the planet clean for Freeza… a person so vile that she blew up my home planet because of one upset Saiyan. But, what Trunks does… it seems sincere. He really seems like the kind of person who truly tries to help others. I think I could get into that… you know… helping people. A nice change of pace. I hate killing people that don't deserve it. I know, I know… a Saiyan that hates mindless killing? Living alone on a planet filled of nothing but empathic insects will do that to you. Oh well, I need to get changed so that I can take this test. I want to see if this fixing time thing is even something I want to do, and if I'm strong enough to do it._

 _Saia._

 _…_

Boy was I glad that I was back in my red armor. Not that I wouldn't be glad to just be in any clothing at all. It just felt like nothing had really changed over all. I mean sure, I was transported through time and space to help some guy I just met four days ago with a mission to possibly protect the whole universe from collapsing. Oh, how did I find that out? While I was following Tikai, my name for the Time Kai lady, she filled me in on Trunk's mission and just how important it was. Apparently, if he did not fix the broken parts of time, the whole universe could collapse. I was lucky that I was chosen by the eternal dragon to become his partner.

She also explained her function in this whole mission. While Trunks did his thing, once he fixed the problem, she would somehow use her energy to make the change in history so that it would not corrupt a second time. I guess she can't just do that in general, since time is ever flowing and stuff. It's only when time breaks that she has to use her energy to keep the new 'patch' in place. I guess that makes sense. So, I asked her why I was needed in the first place. I told her of my thoughts about Trunk's strength in comparison to my own.

Tikai looked over at me, her eyes sharp as she looked at me. "You are correct in the fact that Trunks is stronger than you. He does not need your strength; he needs _you_. He physically cannot go to certain periods of time, in case he interferes with people he will meet in the future. It's a small precaution, and unless he did something stupid like tell Bulma he's her son back before she meets Vegeta… things can get tricky fast. Goku found out Trunks was related to Vegeta, and Goku almost ruined it for him. What if Goku found out when he was younger? What if he told Bulma? Things happen, and Trunks is stupid enough to make them happen. So, it's in cases like these that we need more patrollers. The only problem is… my agents are pretty weak. You're here, so that will change."

And then she shoved me in an empty room and shut the door behind me. She gave me the time I needed to change into my armor. It would feel nice to have a nice hot shower, but that would have to wait until my test was over. Once I got out of the empty room, I found Trunks waiting for me by the door. He was dressed in some sort of white armor that resembled our Saiyan armor. I would have to ask him about that later. He nodded to me as he led me towards a building nearby.

"We're heading to the Time Nest now." He said to me. Time Nest? What was next? The Scroll of Eternity or something just as lame sounding? "Once we get inside the Time Nest, I will show you what is called the Scroll of Eternity, where all time is recorded." Yup, Scroll of Eternity. Check that off the box of obvious names. "From there, I will teleport you to our little testing site. Then… we'll find out if you have what it takes to be my partner."

"Tokitoki, get out of my hair!" Tikai screamed as a giant bird with a long beard landed on top of her head. The bird squawked and jumped off her head, flapping its wings as it hovered over her head. Once she stopped throwing her arms around in a fit, he rested back on her head. Tikai's face went from light purple/pink … maybe a slight magenta… I really can't tell. It went from that really pale pinkish color to bright red. She screamed as she reached up for the bird. "I have told you a million times that I hate you resting on my head like that!" The bird squawked and flew off, crapping on her head as he flew off. "Oh, that is it!" Tikai screamed as she chased after the bird. "Get back here, Tokitoki!"

I looked over at Trunks. "Let me guess… Toki-toki? Like the town Toki Toki?"

Trunks sighed. "Not really creative, is it?"

I shook my head. "Getting on my nerves, actually."

Trunks awkwardly laughed it off. "Well, let's just get this test over with, shall we?"

He led me quietly over to the round building, opening the door for me as we approached it. Once he ushered me inside, he closed the door behind me. He walked over to a shelf with a single scroll sitting on it. He picked it up and showed it to me. "This is the scroll of eternity. It has the complete history of the universe stored in it."

I looked around the room. Hundreds of other scrolls that looked similar to the scroll of eternity littered the walls. I pointed to them. "And what are those?"

"Parallel universes." He replied as he walked up to the wall. "In fact, the universe I pulled you from is in here somewhere." He reached for the scroll and pulled it up. "See, look here." He walked over to me, opening the scroll. I could see a picture of me facing Dum Dum. I was hugging my broken arm. I jumped out to attack him. I hit him and I thought that I was going to see Trunks pop up. I didn't. I saw Dum Dum gun me down. I watched as I died in the scroll. "In this universe, you died. If I did not correct this scroll, it would have transferred to the scroll of eternity."

"Why?" I looked over at him.

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm not a god. I just fight for one." He closed the scroll and looked over at me. He reached for the real scroll of eternity. "But… for an event in the scroll of eternity to be corrupted… that's important. That means that someone managed to affect the main universe… the multiverse, if you're feeling creative. Whatever changed in the scroll of eternity affects every other universe. So… in every scroll in this room, the corrupted event becomes fact. And the parallel universes adapt and change based upon many various scenarios built upon the multiverse being corrupted."

"But… you changed the past of me dying. Didn't that wipe my history of me dying away?" This was too confusing. Who the hell decided this was a great way to handle changes in timelines? Couldn't Tikai just… I don't know… snap her fingers and fix it? Wasn't it her job to fix time? Why the hell did either of us need to be here?

Trunks sighed as he opened the big scroll. "I wished for you to join me. I've changed history in a way I'm not ready to accept. You coming here will not be recorded in the scroll of eternity. Otherwise, the other Sai's that lived out a full life with your family will be changed as well. And the other you all deserve their true happiness." Wow… that was a nice thing to say. Wait? I had a happy life after everything that happened?

I stuck out my hand. "Can I see what my life could have been like?"

He shook his head. "No. You might go back one day and resume your life. If you know too much, you might affect your outcome. I'd rather you just help me and go about your life after your work is done here." Go back to my normal life? Like that was going to happen. I've seen too much as it was. There was probably no going back after this. I'd always be looking over my shoulder for Trunks or Freeza.

Trunks continued to glare at me for a few seconds before he opened the scroll of eternity. "Now… this is what I'm testing you for." He showed me the scroll. A small movie showing a Saiyan fighting a Namekian and someone with Saiyan-ish hair played over the scroll. As one of the fighters wrapped his arms around the Saiyan, he screamed at the Namekian to blast them. The Namekian launched his spiraling beam of ki at the two, but something looked off. The Saiyan's aura suddenly spiked with purple energy, his eyes flashing purple for a second. Oh… I remembered when Dum Dum did something like that. That must be the change in history. The Saiyan smiled and broke free from the hold of the person behind him. The person received a blast to his stomach and he died. The Saiyan started killing the Namekian and a tiny Saiyan child. That was probably not how that event was supposed to go.

Trunks pulled the scroll away. "You probably noticed the Saiyan."

"I did." I nodded to Trunk's question. Was I supposed to go and fight him? I haven't sparred with another Saiyan since my 12th birthday when I fought with my Dad. It was tradition. I had to fight if I wanted to get my presents. The more punches I landed with enough force to bruise him, the more presents I received. Not to mention, I didn't exactly like the idea of fighting other Saiyans. Wasn't it our job to go around and destroy other races? Heck, I just spent 6 years doing the same thing.

Trunks sighed as he closed the scroll. "I can see you don't really care that the Saiyan just killed a father and his son."

I shook my head. "It's kind of what we do."

"It's kind of what Freeza made you do." Trunks corrected me. "The Saiyan's name is Raditz. He was one of the survivors of Vegeta."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I held my hands up at Trunks. "You mean… some of us survived?"

"You did." Trunks reminded me. "There were three: Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa."

I nodded. "Oh… King Vegeta?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, his son." Huh… I didn't remember him. When did he become a thing? Must have happened after I left on my mission. But then again, it's not like I hung around the castle with the upper class Saiyans. Nah, I was happy in my little hobble. My family and friends were enough for me. "Of course, there was also Goku." Goku… that was the second time I've heard that name. Was he a Saiyan too? He must be: Trunks just mentioned him. "And of course, he was the Saiyan you just saw Raditz kill. You see, Raditz wanted Goku to join him to take over the planet Earth and then go kill Freeza."

Huh… I guess we're all a little sore about her destroying our planet then. More than that, Raditz stole my idea to go to earth and take the Saiyan baby living there. Clever boy. I might begin respecting Raditz if he was as good of a tactical thinker as I suspected he might be. He did look kinda cute too. When I saw Trunks looking at me with a look of disgust, I concealed my growing blush by looking away. "Ok, so… I have to kill him, right?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not exactly. You see… Goku was supposed to be the one holding Raditz still while Piccolo finished charging his attack. Goku died making sure Raditz was hit with the killing blow. Your mission is to make sure Raditz is weak enough to be held still. That's why we're sending you on this mission. Make sure Raditz is hit with the Special Beam Cannon."

"The _what_?" What kind of name for an attack was that?

Trunks sighed. "Special Beam Cannon." He repeated. He shook his head. "Don't bother… it won't make sense even if you think of it." He waved the idea away as he turned back to the scroll. "But… I can't be sure if you're even strong enough to fight him yet. I have to find out."

"How?" That was a good question. There was no way to know if I could beat him unless I fought him.

"By fighting someone with exactly the same power level as him." Trunks nodded. He pulled out a small seed. "This is a special seed. It grows a plant-like being called a Saibaman. They…"

"Oh yeah, those things." I answered as I waved my hand. "I remember having to fight one when I was 11. It almost killed me."

Trunks sighed. "Well… if you can't beat one of these Saibamen… you can't beat Raditz. They're just as strong as he is." Well, that was something to think about.

I looked down at the small seed. I finally shrugged. "So… this is my test? I kill one of these things and… then what?"

Trunks smiled at me. "We discuss your contract, where you will live, your pay… all that stuff." Ok… so I kill this thing and I get to stay here. Ok then. I knew what I had to do.

I finally nodded. "So, how do we do this?"

He took the scroll and walked over to a giant round metallic circle device. He slid the scroll of eternity into a holding spot and started pushing some buttons. The metallic circle burst to life and a giant watery hole filled in inside the apparent portal device. He looked back at me, nodding at me to follow him. He stepped into the portal, disappearing as he vanished into the watery substance.

I rolled my eyes and reached out for the portal. My fingers ran across the surface and I plunged them through. My arm felt slimy and wet. When I pulled my arm back out, it was completely clean of any slime or water. Good… this was not just some trap to see me covered in gooey crap. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I jumped through the portal. I felt the cold portal water wash over me as I jumped through. It only lasted a few seconds though and the coldness was replaced with smoldering heat. I opened my eyes to look around. No wonder I was burning up; we were standing in the middle of a vast mountainous desert. I could see waves of heat in the air all around me.

I looked around to see Trunks waiting for me by a giant pillar of rocks. "Good, you joined me." He said as he started planting the Saiba seed.

I started pulling at my armor, which was suddenly feeling very unnecessary for here. "Well, you know… a strange guy comes by and saves your life… then wishes to have you with him so that he can protect all of time and space… it tends to keep a girl guessing."

Trunks grunted as he started dripping the growing serum onto the seed. "I'm really bad at sarcasm, you'll have to forgive me." He looked over at me. "I grew up pretty much alone. Just me and my mom. Everyone I knew died when I was a child."

"What do you know… something we have in common." I said as I looked up at the giant bright sun. Legendary Super Saiyan… could it get any hotter out here? I looked from the burning sun back to Trunks. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is Earth, where you will fight Raditz. And no one comes to this part of Earth anymore. No chances of us running into anyone we know." Trunks said.

"Goten, wait up!" I heard a child scream from nearby. It drew my attention from Trunks. A tiny boy that looked a lot like the Goku character that I saw die flew off, a tiny version of what looked like Trunks flew after him.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me, Trunks!" The Goten boy screamed as they flew overhead us.

I smirked as I looked down at Trunks. "Wow… you sure were cute as a little boy. Was that your _boyfriend_?"

Trunks shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I never met Goten. That's a different me, from a different timeline…one that I changed. I saved Goku's life, and in turn… Goten was born." Trunks said to me as he looked down at the Saibaman starting to grow. "Should be any second now."

We waited for another hour. I had actually voted on taking my armor off and just sitting in the shade in my undershirt as I waited for the stupid thing to grow. Trunks kept dropping more growth serum on the thing to see if it would suddenly pop up. I sat there and watched him as he kept up his diligent watch over the not growing Saibaman. My theory… the Saibaman was drying up before he could actually grow. It's just too dry out here for it to sprout. Looking around, there were no plants to be found at all. We weren't going to suddenly be able to sprout one in the middle of a barren desert.

"I don't get it!" Trunks finally screamed after two hours of me sweating to death. "I put the seed in the ground… I poured this stuff on it!" He threw the empty vial of growth serum away. "And it still refuses to sprout to life!"

I finally groaned as I stood up. I grabbed my armor and slipped it back on. I walked over to the frustrated Trunks, glaring at him. "It's too hot here!" I screamed as I plunged my hand into the soil and pulled the seed up. I took a quick look around for any nearby water source. I actually had to push off the ground and fly up into the air to find anything. There was an ocean not too far away. Far enough for me to throw the seed. So… I threw it. "There." I said as I wiped the sweat off my hands.

"What?" Trunks screamed as he tracked the flying seed. "Why did you throw it?"

"I'm too tired to carry it over there." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Honestly, I just hated the fact that he had me sitting here in the blistering heat for two hours to watch nothing grow in a barren wasteland. I was beginning to see why Tikai would not let him do anything in the past. He wasn't too bright.

Trunks pushed off the ground, flying up beside me. He scanned the area. "Where did you throw it?"

I pointed to the ocean. "Over there."

He screamed. "Saia! I used a whole bottle of growth serum on that seed…and that's enough water to fill the Tree of Might's life force a million times over."

"The what's what now?" Tree of Might, that's almost as bad as Toki Toki Town. Looking over to the ocean, I didn't see anything bad happening. "I think you're paranoid. It's not like…" My voice was drowned out by a large squealing cry that I usually heard from newborn Saibamen. Except… it usually wasn't this loud.

I didn't have to fly over to the ocean to see what was happening, I could feel it. And see it. There was a large wave forming near the coast and the coastline exploded as a giant Saibaman head pushed its way out of the ocean. It was clearly over a mile large. It was even bigger than our Great Apes. Oh joy… a giant Saibaman.

Trunks groaned as he looked over at me. "Saia! You can't change the future like this! This is the Scroll of Eternity! This will forever be a locked event in all of time!"

I shrugged. "I'm not the one that dumped a vial of growth serum on the thing."

"But you threw it in the ocean."

"And I'll _kill it_ in the ocean."

Trunks looked skeptical but even as I looked at the giant Saibaman… I think I could do this. "Hey… quick question. Namekians… you know, the race the Saibamen were genetically based on, they grow pretty big too if they want. Now… this is a speculation, but when they change size, they don't get any stronger at all, right?" I looked at Trunks for confirmation. He nodded. "So…" I began to surmise. "The Saibamen, in theory, shouldn't get any stronger if they get larger too. It should just be one larger target." I drew my katana. "Time to whack some weeds."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'll be right behind you in case you fail." He looked over at me. "Saia… I think you've failed your test."

I shrugged. "If I kill this thing, will you reconsider?"

He looked down. "Well, the dragon did bring you to me…" He paused. He finally shook his head. "I have to have faith in the dragon. Saia, you kill this thing, and we'll find you a home."

I smirked as I looked over at the giant Saibaman. "Hear that? You're mine!" I screamed as I flew myself at the giant Saibaman. I screamed as I approached him, bringing my sword up to meet him. As soon as I came within the Saibaman's striking range, the thing looked at me with curious eyes. It moved so fast that I couldn't track its movements. There's been a lot of that happening the past week. I met a very forceful bitch slap and next thing I knew I was back in the desert, buried under ten miles of dragging sand.

It took a few minutes for my head to clear up, and while it proceeded to do so, the sun proceeded to cook my unprotected skin. What on Vegeta just happened? I could barely remember until I saw Trunks over top of me, his giant forehead blocking out the sun. "Hey… you ok?"

"What happened?" I said as I started pushing myself out of the pile of sand built up around me.

"You claimed you were going to kill a giant Saibaman and then got flicked halfway across the desert." Trunks said. "And now the Saibaman is destroying all of South City." Ugh… South City? Was it east of North City and north of West City? Yeah, it makes no sense, that's on purpose.

I groaned as I sat up. "Should I bother going to kill it?"

Trunks shrugged. "I can't do anything. Piccolo, Goten, young me, and Gohan all over there fighting the thing. You can go fight it if you want. I won't stop you, but as far as I'm concerned… you've failed your test."

I failed? Well… that sucks. Oh… and I should totally kill that giant Saibaman before anyone important in time dies.

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

So, Saia has failed before she has even began. Oh, well. I guess she'll just have her memory wiped and sent back to her pod like nothing happened.


	4. A New Problem

**Cearbhail:**

So, now Saia has to go out of her way to kill a giant Saibaman. How will she ever be able to do that? _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _I have no idea what the fuck to write. Where to start… Well, I fucked up. Pretty bad. I let Trunks drag me off to a barren desert to make me fight a Saibaman. Well, I guess Trunks is pretty stupid because he took us to a barren desert to grow a plant… in a barren… BARREN desert. After wasting a whole tube of miracle grow on the seed, I plucked the thing out of the ground and tossed it into the ocean. Now… there's where I fucked up. The whole tube of miracle grow with salt water forced the seed to explode into a massive Great Ape-sized Saibaman. And as soon as I rushed in to kill the thing, it slapped me so hard that I woke on in the middle of the desert again. And now… I have to kill the Saibaman before it completely screws up the timeline for everyone. Trunks refuses to help me, since he can't interfere with certain individuals in certain timelines or some bullshit like that. So, it's up to me. I will find a way to kill this giant beast before it destroys more of the giant town._

 _Saia._

 _…_

I stood there and watched as half of the town Trunks called South City was already smashed to the ground, smoke rising from burning buildings that were smashed down by the giant Saibaman. I could see what appeared to be the warriors of Earth already trying to take the thing down. Among were two children, one of them Trunks and that Goten character, one teenager, and a Namekian. That last one seemed odd to me, but Namekians were known for traveling. Maybe he liked this planet and decided to settle here. He looked like the Namekian I saw inside the scroll, the one that killed Raditz with that spirally beam. The warriors were flying around the giant Saibaman like gnats, blasting it with ki blasts and waves that were slowly blowing holes into it. The problem was that the Saibaman was regenerating as fast as it was being blown apart. Too much growth serum. How was I going to kill that thing?

Trunks looked over at me, nodding to me. "If you are serious about fighting this Saibaman, I need to give you something." He started reaching into a bag that he was carrying over his shoulder. He pulled out what looked like a modified ear piece and a wrist blaster. Why the heck did I need these? I already know how to blast ki. He held out the ear piece for me to take. "This will let me talk to you." He reached over and started securing the wrist device on my wrist. "And this will let you talk to me. You push this button here and talk into this small hole. The wrist communicator is made of some of the strongest ki repelling metal we have. It can receive a full blast from Goku and not even crack, so don't worry about it breaking. In fact, it will probably be the only thing remaining of you if you ever met Goku's Kamehameha."

I nodded. "Um… thanks." I slipped the ear piece in my ear. I felt it spark to life. I looked away from Trunks over to the giant Saibaman. The warriors were still doing whatever they could to blow the thing up. "So… will this Goku be joining us?"

I looked back at my Trunks, the one that refused to help me. He shook his head. "No, he's dead. The only thing that could possibly beat this giant Saibaman would be Vegeta, but he's out training." He stood there with focused eyes. He glanced away from me to look at his younger self. "Are you going to help them or not?" He must be worried his younger self would be killed.

I nodded. "I'm just searching for a weak spot." Oh, who was I kidding? I was hoping they'd take care of it for me. Last time I tried to attack it, I ended up with a face full of sand and tiny sharp rocks.

"Trunks!" The boy Goten screamed. It was enough to draw my eyes up to see the boy spiraling uncontrollably through the air right towards me.

"Good luck." My Trunks said as he suddenly vanished. I glanced over to see him disappear. By the time I snapped my head back around, the tinier Trunks was already crashing into me. I was fast enough to push myself back so that I didn't get knocked out of the air. I wrapped my arms around the boy as I braced him against me. I pushed back so that he didn't hit me too hard. It didn't really help though. He was flying pretty fast and next thing I knew, I was back in the sand, a small crater formed around me. My stomach was killing me; Trunks had a pretty thick head. And no, that's not a pun. His actual head is as hard as rocks.

"Oww." Trunks groaned as he started pushing himself out of my arms. "What?" He looked up at me with dazed eyes. "Who are you?"

I shrugged. "Just a passerby."

He looked down at my tail, his eyes flashing. "You're a Saiyan! Just like my dad!" What? His father was a Saiyan? That took a few seconds to register before mind clicked. Trunks… had a Saiyan father. Trunks…was…part Saiyan. Fuck! No wonder he looked so Saiyan-like. It's because he was one after all. I wonder if he was available? How come he didn't have a tail? Even this young version of him should have a tail by now.

Tiny kid Trunks was quick to grab my hand and pull me up. "Come with us. We need a Saiyan to help." I didn't have time to protest as Trunks took off to the sky, still clamping on my hand. I wasn't sure I could stop him even if I wanted to. Man… he was strong… even as a ten year-old. I was slightly jealous at his strength. If I had been this strong when I was ten, I would have gotten a lot more presents from my dad during my birthday.

Before I knew it, we were forming up with the other fighters. The tiny boy Goten smiled at me as we flew up. "Trunks, you're ok!"

"Yeah, of course I am, stupid. You think that giant plant could hurt me?" Trunks stated as he hid the giant bruise on his face.

The Namekian smirked as he glanced over at us. "Will you two please focus? We have a situation on our hands. That Saibaman will destroy all of South City if we don't come up with a plan. Everything we've tried so far has not worked." He glanced at me for a second, his serious eyes gazing at me and then down to my tail. "A Saiyan? And a Saibaman?" He turned towards me, brushing his long white cape back dramatically as he did so. "Is this your doing?" I could already feel his energy level getting stronger. Oh crap… I really don't want to fight him too. I don't want to be spiral-cannoned.

I quickly held my hands up at him to stop. "No! Not my doing… ok… kind of my doing. Ok, fine… it's my fault." I tried to smile non-threatening as I rubbed the back of my head. "Um… I was kind of training and that Saibaman seed ended up in the wrong location." The Namekian's energy didn't waver and he didn't look away from me. He didn't seem like the trusting sort. I reached for my katana, which made his eyes focus that much harder on me. "I just want to help." I gestured with my other hand to the Saibaman. "Look, he just destroyed a whole building! If we don't do something, more people will die."

"A Saiyan caring about lives lost?" A voice behind me called out. "Now I've heard everything." I looked behind me to see a bulky man with three eyes fly up to join us. Three eyes? What kind of people lived here? The bulky man stopped far enough away from me that he could react to anything I could prepare. These warriors were smart. And they knew about Saiyans. But of course… the Namekian I remembered. He was the one that killed Raditz in the past. So, they would know a lot about my race then. And if Trunks was the son of a Saiyan… he was probably Raditz's son. Or Goku's, but I'm guessing Goten was his son; he looked more like him. Thinking about it though… I remember Tikai saying something about Trunks being related to Vegeta… huh. I bet Vegeta is his father. Sounds like a safe bet to me. And Vegeta was the king of our planet, Vegeta.

"Nice of you to join us, Tien." The Namekian said as he turned around to look at the Saibaman. "Watch the Saiyan while I kill her pet."

"You got it, Piccolo." Tien looked just as angry with me as Piccolo did a moment ago, but I wasn't too worried about him. His power level seemed strong too, but I think I could take him if I turned into a Great Ape… wait… Great Ape! I couldn't fight the Saibaman as he was, but… I could go toe-to-toe with it if I transformed.

"Wait!" I screamed at Piccolo. "I think I can beat it!"

Piccolo paused and glanced back at me. "And what do you think _you_ can do?"

My tail danced behind me. "I can transform to a Great Ape."

He looked back at me. "Normally, I would say 'hell no', but you're unable to since I blew up the moon years ago to keep other Saiyans from using it." He turned around and took off for the giant Saibaman. He managed to distract it for a second before getting slapped at. He nimbly dodged the attack and continued hammering the Saibaman with as many ki blasts as he could manifest.

Tien looked over at me, keeping his arms ready for anything I could do to him. I shrugged. "Um… can I go fight it now?"

He looked at Goten and Trunks. "You two go help Gohan and Piccolo."

"Duh!" Trunks took off like a bullet towards the Saibaman.

"Sure!" Goten screamed enthusiastically as he followed behind Trunks. "Trunks, wait up! No fair!"

I watched as the warriors struggled to fight the Saibaman. Every time they hit it with something, the Saibaman shrugged it off and regenerated its body back. They were putting up a good fight though. The older boy, Gohan I think his name was, got slapped pretty hard. He crashed through a building, taking it down with him. I only shook my head as I looked at the three-eyed idiot. "Are you really just going to sit here and watch this? I would love to go in and help."

The man stood there for a second before sighing. "Fine, but I'll be watching you. If you even look like you're going to kill anyone, I will kill you. Understood?"

I nodded. "On my honor." That made him scoff and roll his eyes. I guess he knew more about Saiyans than I did, because last I checked our honor was pretty important to us. What on Vegeta happened on this planet to make everyone hate us so much? Must have been Raditz. I guess trying to wipe out a planet did not go over very well with its populace. You know… after meeting these people, I might just side with Raditz and help him blow everyone up. Why not? He's cute, and he's a Saiyan. And it's our job to kill things. Perhaps, this time changing situation was actually nothing more than history correcting itself. Perhaps I was brought here to correct the mistakes that happened throughout time. Maybe… I'm not sure. But first thing first… I have to kill this giant Saibaman.

I took off towards the giant Saibaman, the three-eyed Tien right behind me. The other warriors were busy flying circles around the giant plant, driving it away from the town and towards the ocean. Wait… it wouldn't grow in the desert because it kept drying up… but the water was keeping it hydrated. That's it! We might not get to turn me into a giant ape, but if we can shrivel it up, it won't keep growing its body parts back. I came to a stop, making that Tien guy come to a stop as well. I looked back at him. "I have an idea."

He looked skeptical but nodded. "Ok. What is it?"

"The Saibaman is a plant, so… we kill it with dry heat." I could not believe I hadn't thought of it before. It was so easy to figure out. This thing only existed because we couldn't get it to grow properly in the first place. "We drive it out to the desert where it will dry up and then we'll be able to kill the thing."

Tien nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I say it's a waste of time.", A gruff voice called from behind me. Behind me? Again? I'm getting so sick of new random people showing up out of nowhere behind me.

"Oh, and why's that?" I snapped my head around to see a medium-sized guy with hair almost as long as his body sticking up in all directions.

The guy smirked at me. "Because I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will slaughter this Saibaman with the ease of swatting a fly." So, that's Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and Trunk's daddy? I thought he'd be taller. Prince Short-stuff turned to look at the giant Saibaman. "You two better stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." Wow… so… Prince Vegeta has short man syndrome? What a shock! And yet he was so strong. I could feel his power from where I was floating, and it was hard enough to floor me from where he stood. If he wanted to kill me, I'd be dead. Heck, I'm not even sure Freeza could handle him, which was good for whatever remained of the Saiyan race. "And you!" His voice was so authoritative and the way he looked at me, I almost jumped out of my armor when he directed his voice towards me. "When I'm done cleaning up the trash, we are going to have a talk. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." My voice quivered as Prince Vegeta looked at my tail. He finally turned around and flew off towards the giant Saibaman.

Tien flew up next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, patting it. "Well, looks like I don't need to keep an eye on you after all. If Vegeta has you on his radar, there's nowhere you can run and hide. The guy is crazy stubborn."

"Now, witness the power of a true Saiyan elite!" Prince Vegeta screamed from near the giant Saibaman. He started screaming loudly as his hair starting turning bright yellow. His ki suddenly shifted from blue to yellow, and with it his already strong power level increased by so much that I could barely believe it was possible. The very air around me shifted and pulled towards him. "Final Flash!" A large bright orb filled with yellow ki sprung to life and I could already feel it pulse through me like lightning. Darn my new sensing ability. I'm not used to turning it off.

"Oh crap." Trunks screamed as he grabbed Goten's hand. "Goten, we have to get out of here!" The two of them took off as far away from the giant Saibaman as possible.

 _"Are you even going to try to kill the thing?"_ I could hear my Trunk's voice in my ear piece.

I tapped my new wrist communicator, bringing it up to my mouth. "Um… Vegeta's here. He said I should just stand back and keep out his way."

 _"Better do as he says then. Father might kill you otherwise. He has no respect for life and will actually kill you if you end up in the wrong spot at the wrong time."_ Trunks said into my ear piece. Ok then… I was right. Vegeta is Trunk's father. Does that make Trunks a prince then? Is he the Prince of all Saiyans now too?

Tien looked over at me. "Who are you talking to?" He reached for my wrist device, pulling it up so that he could look at it. I watched as Vegeta released a massive orb of ki at the giant Saibaman. The orb slammed it right in the chest, and then there was a giant explosion. Pieces of Saibaman rained down all around South City. Wow… that was really impressive. Vegeta laughed as loudly as he could while it rained water and seaweed down on everything.

Tien ignored the whole scene. He was too busy looking at my wrist communicator. All three of his eyes focused on me, narrowing. "You're just a pawn, aren't you? What's your mission? Spying on our greatest warriors to see who you need to kill first? Who's your master?"

"What?" I snatched my hand away from Tien. "No! I'm here to help! Why do you people keep thinking I'm some evil person?"

"What's going on?" Piccolo called from beside Vegeta. "Look, Vegeta… all those pieces of Saibaman are starting to grow again."

"Great Ape dammit!" Vegeta roared. "It's Cell all over again! Destroy each remaining piece of Saiba trash so we're not fighting hundreds more of those things."

Tien ignored the whole scene as Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo started attacking regenerating cells of Saiba. He was still looking at me, relaxing a little as he let go of my hand. "Well, let's just say we've had a lot of run-ins with Saiyans before. Each time was not a joyous event. First it was Raditz… then Vegeta and Nappa. Then Turles. And if that wasn't enough, Vegeta talked about some guy by the name Broly and how he tried to kill him. And now we still have Vegeta causing trouble whenever he feels bored. So, every time we've met a Saiyan, they've tried to kill everyone. And now you're here… and so is that giant Saibaman. Well, giant Saibamen." What? Saibamen? Looking over his shoulder, I could see that six or so were already fully formed and heading to the ocean to grow in size. Vegeta and Piccolo were quick to kill them though. Too bad every time one was killed, it only rained more Saiba goo to regrow. Damn you, Trunks. This is so your fault, not mine. "So, no… I don't trust you, and neither will anyone else on this planet." Oh, he was still talking? I stopped listening to him a while ago.

Well, that was a lot to think about. So, there were a lot more Saiyans still out there. That's good news. I wonder just how many there were. If they were all as powerful as Prince Vegeta seems to be, I cannot say that I'm disappointed. I hate to think that all my old friends and family might be dead, but there was a chance to rebuild still. Looking at the hundreds of fully formed Saibamen starting to turn their attention to the Prince and Piccolo, I knew that I had to do something. As I reached for my katana, I felt something scary over my shoulder.

"What is going on down there?" Tikai? My head snapped around and there she was… the tiny god of time. She had her arms crossed and her face as red as ever. "I leave you two alone to train for… three hours… and you irreversibly destroy Earth?" She snapped her fingers and everything stopped. Everything, even the air, was no longer moving. I could actually see Vegeta and Piccolo in mid-blast as they attacked a massive surge of Saibamen flying up to meet them.

The Trunks that wished for me fly up to join us. "Supreme Kai of Time! What are you doing here?"

She looked at him. "Doing my job!" With another snap of her fingers, I was no longer floating in midair. I was standing in the Time Nest, Trunks right beside me. Tikai was holding onto the Scroll of Eternity, looking down at it. She waved her finger around at the image of Trunks and me planting the Saiba seed. "I'll just erase this moment…" With a flick of her finger, the image was gone, leaving the past unaffected by anything Trunks and I did in it. Talk about deus ex machina. She just undid everything the two of us did with a wave of her finger. I can tell it taxed her to do it though. She was physically shaking and sweating. When she caught her breath, she looked up at us, frowning. "You two will NEVER do that again? Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Trunks was quick to reply.

I nodded. "Understood."

"And you!" She pointed her finger to me. She finally smiled, almost laughing as she looked from me to Trunks. "You're in. I watched you go through various tactics that would have worked. Your power level might not be so strong, but you have a great mind."

"But, Supreme Kai…" Trunks started to protest.

"You heard me!" She called over to him. "She's smart… smarter than you anyway. What were you thinking, planting that thing in the middle of a desert?"

"But…"

"No buts! Show her around and get her ready for her first assignment. Her mission against Raditz will be her trial run. We'll see just how clever she can really be." She looked up at me, smiling as she took my hand. "I look forward to seeing how strong you really are. The dragon brought you to us for a reason… I intend on finding out why."

Wow… umm… no pressure?

"Can we at least get someone to train her?" Trunks asked.

She nodded. "Yeah… I think I know just the person. I'll have them meet you two at the diner."

What? Someone is going to train me? Who on Vegeta was that going to be?

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

So, that was a thing.


	5. A New Bed

**Cearbhail:**

And now, Saia is a Time Patroller. And I know Trunks isn't stupid. He's just... really... in the game, not good at making good decisions. _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _So… I guess I'm a time patroller now? The mission Trunks put me on was a complete failure. We messed up the timeline so bad that Tikai had to come back and save us. She used her own power to restore time to what it was before we got involved, and I guess it's rare that she would do something like that. Well, even though we screwed up the timeline, Tikai decided to give me another chance. She said I'm on a trial basis, but I have to do the first mission I was training for as my actual trial. I'm not that strong, but I guess I'll try. Tikai seems to believe in me, and she said I seem to have a knack for thinking up creative ways of approaching the problem._

 _So, anyway. Trunks is upset that I'm going to be his new partner, but he has resigned himself to showing me around Toki Toki. And when we end up at the place we're going to eat at, I'm going to meet my trainer. I have three days to train with this person before I have to go face my first mission. I can't wait to see who I'll be training with. If it gets me closer to killing Freeza, I don't care who it is._

 _Saia._

 _…_

"So, this is Toki Toki's downtown. We just call it the marketplace." Trunks said to me as we walked down the road. There were plenty of people walking around. Some looked human, some were Namekian, and even more looked kinda like Freeza. I kept my eyes out for Freeza though. If I saw her, I would probably try to kill her. Even though it would probably end with me dying. If only Vegeta were here. With how strong he was… I knew he could kill Freeza. I'd just get in the way.

"This shop over here, they sell a bunch of senzu beans. You'll want to stock up on them as soon as you can. They also have these potions that help rejuvenate your ki and your health. Simple kami alchemy." I looked over at the shop being run by a Namekian. "This right over here is the armory. You can purchase armor and whatnot, as well as weapons. Mostly they seem to have the armor Freeza's troops wore a lot, as well as scouters and hand blasters. Most of our weaker patrollers shop there, but I'm guessing you'll probably want to skip that place as much as possible."

"Gee… this place is wonderful." I looked around the busy marketplace. There were so many people running around in Saiyan armor. "Are there any Saiyans here?"

He shrugged. "A few pure bloods like yourself, but most of them are quarter or less from Earth."

"Are there a lot of Saiyans on Earth then?" I looked back at Trunks. I knew he was a half-blood. His father was Prince Vegeta, but I still didn't know who his mother was.

Trunks shook his head. "Not really. Besides myself, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and my sister Bulla… there aren't a lot of us that even know about our Saiyan heritage. Most of our descendants don't even really know about their Saiyan blood. Nor does it really help them grow significantly stronger with each defeat."

So, the Saiyans pretty much died out then. Well, we had a good run, I guess. I was one of the last surviving Saiyans. I should be proud of that, or ashamed for the rest of us. I'm not that strong… and I only survived because Trunks saved me. "So…we're really the last ones then."

"The Saiyans aren't all gone, Saia." He looked over at me. "In the Multiverse, one universe of Saiyans overran Freeza and killed him." That didn't exactly make me feel better about our universe. "In fact, some of those Saiyans occasionally come to different universes to fight in time patrols. Easier to get around if you're already dead in one universe."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm only here because the mission I'd be working on will not have me present in them. Stupid bylaws. "I bet it is." I looked over at Trunks. And I could see a shop behind him, one filled with all sorts of weird stuff. "What shop is that?"

He turned around and glanced at it. "Oh… our cosplay shop. They sell a bunch of stuff from different timelines. Like a pair of Goku's uniforms…"

"Why?" I almost laughed. That sounded so stupid.

Trunks shrugged. "Some time patrollers… when they go back on mission or whatnot… they start liking the people they meet and then… I don't know… dress up like them. I have a full set of my father's armor from Namek." That made my eyebrows arch. Trunks stammered as he waved his arms around frantically. "Not that I wear it and pretend to be him or anything like that. No… that would be lame." He tried to laugh it off. I just learned something about Trunks… he's a cosplayer.

It's not that weird. When I was on the bug planet, I once tried to dress myself up as a bug. It was disgusting… and it didn't work. I only wanted to infiltrate their hive and then blow it up. All I got was dung duty. And I'd rather soon forget that. Come to think of it… my entire time on that planet was one giant mistake. I spent too long killing those insects and I probably lost a lot of social etiquette in the process. Oh god, if I actually decided to date, do I even know how to do that? Let's see… the last time I was on a date, I was… um… I've never been on a date. Great.

Trunks was still looking at me, hoping I'd smile and say that whatever he said wasn't weird. "Saia? You still there?"

I had to think my thoughts away before blurting out, "I've never been on a date." I didn't just whisper it out either. It was almost like a scream. Everyone walking nearby stopped to look at me.

A random Namekian that was probably ten or something walked over to me, smiling. "I haven't been on one either." He reached up to pat me on the back. He turned around and ran back to his parents, who were waiting for him. Just him saying that got some time patrollers around me to laugh to themselves as they started getting back to their lives.

Trunks sighed as he waved at me to follow him. "Just ignore them, Saia. Come on, I still have to show you where you'll be sleeping and places to get food."

We pretty much stayed silent as we walked through the town. Every once in a while Trunks would point out a building and tell me about the stuff inside them. A few round buildings had these robots that would set me up for a match against other time patrollers; and there was another that would let me travel to some missions, a lot like the Time Vault Trunks showed me to earlier. After a while, we finally ended up in the residential zone. There were rows and rows of houses.

"Now, you can rent a house, but it will probably be expensive. There are also apartments and the female barracks. I doubt you'd want to live in the barracks though. All you will own is one little locker and a bed. Everything else is shared among the other women. The kitchen, the rec room, the bathroom. But its rent is the lowest of all choices. As a time patroller you can live there rent free." He led me across the residential zone, showing me the barracks, some of the apartments, and the various houses. The barracks seemed not so bad though. The time patrollers apparently had a military feel to them. I could see new time patrollers running laps as their leaders screamed commands at them. It looked fun. It would be a good way to make some friends.

"I think I'll stick with the barracks." For a while anyway. I could already see myself waking up at the crack of dawn, being ushered outside for morning drills, learning more about this world and how being a patroller worked. Yeah… that sounded like fun to me. Meanwhile, I can build up my finances and buy all sorts of stuff I could use to fund my apartment in the future. That's a plenty good start.

As my stomach started to remind me that I haven't eaten in a while, I looked around for a place to eat. "So… are the meals in the barracks self-pay or what?"

"There is a meal plan, yes. You do get a paycheck as a patroller. 300,000 zeni a month. Most apartments are 60,000 a month. You can easily afford one. But if you decide to live in the barracks, that 60,000 will be taken from your paycheck for unlimited use of our patroller dining facilities. I can show you where those are, but only if you decide on the barracks."

"I decide on the barracks." Not even a hint of hesitation.

He sighed. "Ok. I could never live in those. Having to wake up at five in the morning."

"Don't you have to anyway? You are a patroller."

He looked over at me. "The barracks are a more…military mindset. While you live there, you're expected to train. When you live on your own, you can get away without training. Especially if you're strong. Get a great score on your PT test and you won't have to worry about morning drills." He smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm so strong that I never have to train. I'm guessing you'll find that you're no normal recruit either." He waved at me to follow him. "Let's go. I'm getting hungry. I'll show you my favorite sushi place." Sushi? I'm guessing that's a food?

I followed behind Trunks over to the marketplace district again. Around the various shops I had not seen yet, all of which were selling clothes and supplies for houses and whatnot, there was a tiny restaurant. You could just as easily pass it over, it was that small. But, I guess it wasn't so small though; it was just tucked behind some bigger shops that sold general merchandise. Trunks looked back at me, smiling. "This is the place. The _Seventh Roll_."

Seventh Roll? What kind of name was that? I didn't have to think about it. Trunks was already heading for the door. I followed right behind him. At the other side of the door was a single Namekian waiting for us. "How many?"

"Just two." Trunks said.

The Namekian nodded, bowing to us. "Follow me, if you will."

So, the two of us followed him. I couldn't stop myself from looking around. There were so many different aliens I'd never seen before all sitting at tables, all chatting in their different languages. A few aliens from Freeza's race were laughing their masks off. Why were they even here? Could they even eat with those masks covering their faces? I looked away from them as they started to look at me. They had the same wrist communicator things as me. Were they patrollers? Did that make them my allies? I guess it would. I hated that I could be comrades with anyone from Freeza's race. And the way they were glaring at me, I think they didn't like me any more than I liked them.

I drew my eyes away from them before I ended up getting in an unneeded fight. I looked over to the kitchen. I could see the cooks preparing our food. I had to come to a stop. What the heck? What the heck were they? The main cook was a giant purple fat wad of chewing gum. I think I tried to chew a wad of gum that color once when I was ten or something. "What the heck…" My voice squeaked out. It was enough that it drew Trunk's attention.

"Oh… that's a Majin." He said to me. "It's a long story, but let's just say that we once had a really bad guy named Majin Buu. But, we killed him. And then he was brought back as a good guy. Well, as soon as the good Majin Buu was brought back, more of them started popping up. He just kept making more of himself until well… they became a race. We didn't know what to call them, but we settled on Majin. Calling them Buu seemed… just too weird."

So, the Majin was standing still as his arms stretched around the kitchen. And I don't mean just two arms. He had a few hundred all moving around on their own. I bet that's a luxury during rush hour. So… could he just manipulate his whole body like that? That must be pretty cool.

I brought my attention back to Trunks as our Namekian friend showed us to our table. We both sat down. The first thing I noticed was the giant line of rice moving alongside our wall. There was a screen with words of different kinds of rice and meat on it. The Namekian nodded, taking his leave of us. "Ever eat at one of these before?" Trunks asked me as he slid over to the screen.

I shook my head. "Nothing like this."

"This is our menu." He gestured to the screen. "You can order specific stuff on the menu that you want to eat or drink. The belt will pull various plates of food around. If it's just on a plate, you can take what you want. If it's under a marked basket, that means someone ordered it." Just as he said that, a plate covered with a light blue basket with the number B14, drifted by. There was a beep from the table behind us. An alien with a bulbous head reached over for the plate, taking it off the belt. Ok… so that's how that works.

I nodded. "Ok, I think I get it." I turned to the screen. I looked at all the stuff, and it all looked good based on its picture, but all I've eaten the past years are fruit and the few animals that _did_ exist on Yangen. After looking it over, I ordered a glass of juice. Not sure what kind of juice it was, but it looked red. And I like red. Reminds me of the red water I had to drink in Yangen. But since I didn't know which sushi I should eat, I just grabbed some plates off the belt. And I started eating.

A few hundred plates later, Trunks and I were done eating. I had to admit, I really enjoyed my meal. I thought each piece would taste the same as the last, but the variations on the sushi was remarkable. No wonder why Trunks liked coming here for lunch. There was one thing I was curious about. "How do we get charged for all of this?"

"By the plate." He said. "Each plate is colored different based on the price. We just have to count up the plates and ask for our check." I looked at the massive pile of plates in front of me. I had to count this? That sounded like a lot of work. "Don't worry about actually counting them. We have staff for that." He pushed the menu screen. Our table lit up and each plate seemed to have a chip installed. The number of each plate appeared on our menu screen. We had 134 plates between the two of us. I think I won though. I tried my best to eat more than Trunks. First time I've had proper fish since…well… actually never. Maybe on Planet Vegeta once or twice. Our final price ended up being 41,700 zeni. Jeez… that was almost the price of my entire month of food pay.

"Sorry." I said to him.

Trunks only shrugged. "It happens when two Saiyans go to a restaurant that pays by plate." He slid his credit card into the menu and our bill just disappeared. A receipt printed out and he took it. "Also print out your receipt. The person by the exit will check it on the way out." He stood up from the table. "Ok, I'm going to talk to the Supreme Kai of Time."

"I just call her Tikai." I said as I stood up from the table.

Trunks rolled his eyes, sighing as he headed for the door. "Her real name is Chronoa, but I haven't heard anyone call her that yet. You should report to the women's barracks and register for a bed. I'll double check to make sure you're in the system." He popped the collar on his trench coat and headed for the door.

I followed right behind him. "And… if I'm not in the system?"

He shrugged. "If you have no place to stay tonight, I'll let you sleep at my place." That made me stop. Spend the night with someone? I've spent the past six years alone. I kind of missed having personal contact. It might be nice just to be near someone. I know the past couple days have been a little more contact than I was already used to. Not to mention eating stuff that I didn't have to kill myself.

"Oh." I said as Trunks handed the receipt to the door guard. As soon as we got outside, I nodded to him. "Well, if that's the case, I will give you a call."

"Actually…" He stopped and pulled up his wrist communicator. "I can just do it from right here. And…" He paused as he typed away on the communicator. "Yup, you're already in. Supreme Kai must have already put you in. Speaking of her… I should go check up on the Time Vault."

Well, so much for that. "Well, thanks for the offer anyway." I waved to Trunks as he started heading away. "I'll just… yeah." I found myself standing alone as Trunks raced off. Alone… again. I sighed. Might as well go report in and get my bed. I'm tired, and I guess I have training tomorrow morning.

I turned to walk back to the residential zone. The streets were starting to become less crowded. There was no sun… so I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I looked at my wrist communicator. It had a clock app on it. Huh… I'm going to have to play with this thing some time. Just to find out what's on this thing. I checked my earpiece to make sure it was still on. If Trunks needed me, he'd just call or something. At any rate, it was nearly eight in the evening. I had to get moving if I was going to get a room tonight.

So, I flew. I don't know why we were even walking earlier. I managed to get back to the barracks a lot faster than I would have if I had jogged. There were some time patrollers walking around outside the women's barracks, so I decided to call out to them. "Excuse me!" I said as I ran up to them. I caught their attention. "I'm new here, and I'm looking to get a bed assigned to me. So… who do I talk to in order to get one?"

One of the patrollers nodded to me. "Just follow me. By the way, name's Becca." She said as she walked over to the barracks. "We have a senior patroller in charge of the women's barracks. You a Saiyan?" She asked as she looked back at me, looking at my tail.

I nodded. "Yup. Full blood. What about you?"

She shrugged. "Not even 1/16th. I'm pretty much just considered a human." We walked into the building and off to the right as a single door. "Right in there is our supervisor."

I nodded. "Thanks. Any advice?"

"Umm… don't buy too much stuff. You'll find out just how quickly you can run out of space." She turned around to leave. "Well, I have cleaning duty tonight. See you later." Huh… did I just make a friend? Best day ever! This almost makes up for the fact that I saw my entire race frozen in space just 4 days ago.

I opened the door, pushing myself inside the office. There was one of Freeza's aliens sitting behind the chair. I felt my blood chill as I stared her/him in the eye. Well, it had to be a girl, she was in charge of the women's barracks after all. She was glaring at me with curious eyes. "A Saiyan…" She said as I closed the door behind me. She just sat in her chair, looking at me with wide eyes.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, I cleared my throat. I nodded to her as I walked into the room. "Um… my name is Saia…"

"Oh! Yes, I was told to expect you." She pulled up her wrist device. "Agent Trunks wanted me to clear you for a room. Well, I've already written you into Charlie Company. Your bed is already prepared. You'll be sleeping on the top bunk, hope you don't mind." After sleeping the past six years in dung piles and caves… that was the loveliest thing I could have imagined sleeping on.

The woman started to stand up, walking towards the door. "I'll show you to your bed and your locker. Follow me."

I unconsciously stepped back as she walked towards me. My mind wandered to Freeza and what she did to my race, what her race does to a lot of people like me. As I took a step back, I got her attention. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told me that she knew exactly why I took a step back. As she walked out the room, I followed behind her. "So…" I tried to start a conversation with her.

"You'll meet a lot of us here in Toki Toki. If you can't deal with that, you should get a new job. You might be ordered to save Freeza on a mission. Are you willing to do that?" She looked back at me as she led me down the hallway.

I had to think of it. "My missions are all about protecting time, right? If I don't… then time might come to an end, or something like that."

She nodded. "That is the nature of our job, yes."

"Then, of course I would. I will never forgive her for what she did, but I would not hold that against her if it meant protecting time." I just hoped I would live up to my words. I would never know what I would or would not do until that time came. I just hoped I would never need to make that choice.

We walked in silence through the hallways and up the stairs. Time patrollers every once in a while walked past us, each nodding a greeting as we walked past. Finally, we made it to the third floor where I guess Charlie Company slept. "You'll be in Second Platoon, which is on the left side of the hallway." She pointed to the door; opening it as we walked up to it.

The room was pretty big. There were somewhere around twenty beds, each with someone sitting on it or something. And as soon as I walked into the room, every eye turned to me.

"Room, attention!" A Namekian called from the front of the room. Everyone stood up immediately.

"Now listen up!" The supervisor screamed as she walked into the room. She gestured to me. "This is our newest recruit. Her name is Saia, and she's a Saiyan. So, don't piss her off, or else she'll blow up or barracks." She nodded to everyone. "That is all, as you were." She waved back to me. "Ok, Saia. Follow me." She led me to the back of the room. There was a single bed that didn't have any sheets on it, it was a top bunk. Fifty guesses which bed was mine. Just as I thought it, she pointed up at the top bunk. "This will be your bed until you sign for your first apartment. Or, you might find that you like barracks life and choose to stay here with us. Up to you." She led me over to a locker. It wasn't very big, probably only big enough for a few clothes and some basic supplies. "And this is your locker."

I looked into the locker. There was nothing inside it. "Um… anything I'm not allowed to have?"

She nodded her head. "Legal drinking age is 20, so if you're not 20… no alcohol. No illegal drugs… no porn. No men in the barracks. No sleeping in the men's barracks. Keep your personal locker and bed clean and tidy at all times, as inspections are a regular occurrence. And…" She waved her hand around the barracks. "Welcome to the time patrol. First alarm goes off a 0500. When the bugle plays, get up, get dressed, and get outside." She checked her communicator. "I had a note that said that you have a personal trainer. Oh…" She looked up at me, trying to force a smile. "I feel sorry for you. No one survives a week with him." Him? Him who?

"Ok? Who is he?"

She smiled. "You'll have to find out tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

I honestly don't remember who the trainer is. Guess I'll find out next chapter when I reread it for errors.


	6. A New Trainer

**Cearbhail:**

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about this chapter. Man, I cannot believe I did this. _  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

[Saia]

 _Dear diary,_

 _Well, last night was something else. So, just to sum up my day last night? I guess I ended up on something of a date with Trunks. Something of the sort. We um… he took me out to the town, showed me around. You know, the usual stuff you'd expect when you end up in an alternate timeline and are expected to soon be running around several different timelines, trying to maintain the balance of the previous history. So, after he showed me around, we went out to dinner, some little sushi place called the Seventh Roll or something like that. I enjoyed a lot of eel rolls. Very delicious._

 _After all of that, he explained to me the pay rate and the going rate of living. After learning about the housing situation, I settled on living in the barracks at the cost of 60,000 whatever the currency is here for my food costs. So, when I got to these barracks, I found out that the supervisor of the female barracks is the same kind of alien that Freeza is. She pretty much told me to deal with my hatred of her species because they're not going away anytime soon. She led me to my bed, my locker, introduced me to the entire barracks as a Saiyan and then… she just went back to her office. Since it was already late, I had maybe two hours before lights out. I spent it talking to the other female patrollers. I learned a lot about the local area, as well as the best places to do some actual shopping. I have all the locations saved to my personal wrist communications device. It's more than just a watch and a communicator to Trunks. It's also a wrist held computer, with some sort of universal map. And no, I don't mean a map that can connect to every network or something like that. It has an app that will show me maps of any planet I visit, or research. The maps pretty much know everything and even have a nice little British guy speaking to you as you ask it intelligent questions… and it will give you intelligent answers. It's called the Wiki Map app._

 _Anyway, so I spent the evening just talking to the other woman patrollers. Most of them are human, maybe every one out of ten humans have some sort of Saiyan heritage, only 1/16 or even less. There are some Namekians that identify as women living here, as well as some Majins that don't look like the fat blobs that all men look like. There's also a Freeza alien living here too. Her name full name is Vanilla Ice Cream: first middle and last name. And since I did not know what their species name was… I asked her. She said they're Ice-jin. Who would have guessed? Their species name revolved around the theme of ice, just like all their names. That's why there aren't a lot of them alive, because they keep running out of original names to give themselves. They're also asexual, just like Namekians, only… they don't reproduce the way Namekians do. Since they can evolve and change forms… they can actually change their sex as well with each form they acquire. One just has to be a female through the whole pregnancy and give birth first. It's weird but… whatever._

 _Well, sleeping was nice to say the least. Not sure I love or hate my new mattress. Had nice dreams of home. Except… home wasn't Vegeta. It was that bug planet again. Remembered an old memory of me trying to date one of the bugs. You know… socializing. It ended with me on dung duty, and me blowing up the whole underground town. And getting stuck in an old underground tunnel for possibly a year or so. It took forever to get out of that tunnel… and to spend a whole year in there? I'm never doing that ever again. I'm never spending a year trapped in a place I cannot escape from ever again. So, my dream was more of a nightmare. When I woke up, I had a quick shower, met the girls for some chow in the chow hall. And now… I have a trainer that I get to meet. I wonder who it is._

 _Saia._

 _…_

So far, my morning could not have been any better. Waking up at 0500 to a moderately loud ringing bell was a jump scare, but once I remembered where I was and why there was a loud bell ringing in the middle of the room, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my new training outfit. Tight red spandex with new plated armor. Someone knew I liked wearing red. Bet it was Tikai. Enough about that though. I took a quick shower and met up with some of my barracks mates to join them for morning training.

So, morning training. We met outside the barracks, lining up according to our barracks number. I noticed there were no men at all in our formation, and when I asked, I was told that they train with all the other men. This unit seems a bit sexist but whatever. Our exercise coordinator stated the separation existed solely because we trained with our barracks mates. It wasn't anything sexist, it was just that each barracks trained with their partners. It helped with unit cohesion. Every once in a while, they'll group up with the other barracks and do field training with members of each barracks. It's a way to get the various barracks to bond and create new tactics that the other barracks hadn't yet employed in their stratagems.

Now, I'm just saying what was told to me. I never said that I agreed with it, but I guess that's the way it just works here. As it turned out, today was one of those days we teamed up with another barracks for some morning field training. Too bad I didn't get to join them. Yeah… I couldn't go train with the others. And here's why. My 'personal' trainer requested that I stay out of the morning training. He wants me all to himself. Jeez… I can't get a break around here. I just want to begin fitting in, and this personal trainer is probably going to do whatever he can to ruin that for me. He better be able to teach me how to socialize better. Last thing I need is a recluse trainer that literally lives in the wastelands and avoids all contact with others because he's somehow different. But… if he was, then perhaps I could connect with him on that level. My entire teenage years was spent on a desolate bug planet after all. And I did not fit in.

Anyway, since I couldn't go train with the others, I ended up going back up to my barracks and sitting on my bed. I just sat there and played with my Wiki Maps App while I waited for everyone to return. I got to learn a lot about Earth and its mighty fighters while the others trained. I got a lot of information about Kami, King Piccolo, some runt named Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Army. Man… this planet was weird. There was even some rabbit bandit that turned people to carrots by touching them. Hope I didn't have to fight that guy any time soon. If I did… bug planet rules would apply to my combat strategy: don't let him touch me.

So, by the time I read up on some history of Earth, the girls from my barracks were rushing through the doorway, all laughing and falling over as they entered the room. Their faces and training outfits were stained with what looked like paint splotches.

"Did you see Everett out there?" Ronnla asked. She was one of the Namekians. "The way he just jumped out of the bushes?"

Everyone laughed and it was Vanilla that nodded. "And ran right into our sights… what a novice." She hefted up what looked like a compressed energy blaster. "We covered him with enough paintballs to turn him into a portrait of First Snow by Leonid Afremov." Everyone had a pretty good laugh about that for a while. I continued to sit on my bed while they chatted to each other about their training. Once they were done, they filled me in on what the training session of the day was like. And it was… capture the flag. Fun, I guess? After they all got showered up, we all gathered to go to the dining hall. I hadn't been there yet so… they showed me the way. It was nice to be able to talk to them on the way down. I didn't quite feel like I belonged, but all the Saiyan-human hybrids were happy to talk to me. They looked up to me as a hero or something. I didn't know Saiyans would ever be so popular. Freeza's men hated us. Everyone looked down at us as simple monkeys. At least here I'm treated as an equal… more or less.

So, we got to the dining facility pretty quickly. It's in the middle of the base we live at. And boy was it something. Nothing says breakfast quite like watching a male Majin eat a planet's weight in chocolate pudding. And if that wasn't enough torture to watch, there was this giant purple cat screaming his ears off at him for eating 'his' pudding. I tried my best to eat what I could, but with that little screaming match turning into a food fight that led to an all-out war, I felt like it was getting a little too rowdy for me. My Saiyan blood to fight was starting to come to a boil and I didn't want to destroy the life I had here by showing my Saiyan side during breakfast. So, I left the dining hall when it came down to fists knocking over tables and whatnot. By the time I made it outside, the roof of the building has exploded into tiny bits. Jeez… that seemed a little like overkill. I should have stayed and showed my Saiyan side. It would have made the roof blowing up look like child's play. If that was a normal breakfast around here… I think I'd rather just eat in the barracks.

The fat Majin flew away into the sky with the bowl of pudding in his hands. "Keep away from Goo's pudding!"

And then the cat followed. "Goo's pudding? I'll show you whose pudding it really is!" And that's when the skyline pretty much became a battlefield between everyone in the cafeteria and the cat person. And I think they were just trying to calm the cat guy down while protecting the Majin. It was weird, so I stayed out of it.

After breakfast was done, I walked back to the barracks. The other girls were still up in the sky trying to calm the cat guy and keep him from destroying the world or something like that, so I didn't exactly have any company to talk to. And that's when it happened. I noticed the guy wearing a brown martial arts gi standing in the courtyard where everyone formed up in the morning. He had a giant afro, thick goatee, and a white cape fluttering against the wind.

"Excuse me, miss." The man asked me as I walked past him. He had a deep rough voice.

When I paused to look at him, he looked me up and down. "What?"

"Are you Saia, by any chance?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why? Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? You don't recognize the greatest martial artist to ever come from Earth when you see him?" The man struck a pose. "Why… they have a statue of me in the transportation section of town. I'm the one… the only… the mighty… the fantastic… the most badass, mother fucking, tow truck driving, hardcore training, goatee sporting, muscle shirt ripping, purest and most honest, not to mention humblest, master martial artist you will EVER MEET. I… am… the…. MIGHTY HERCULE! BWA HAHAHAH _snort_ HAHAH…" He screamed it so loud that I think I lost the hearing in my left earlobe. And when he finished his introduction, I was left with a spinning view of the world and a ringing in my ears. Great…

I tried my best to recover. "Wow… I never would have guessed you're the strongest fighter on Earth." Probably because my wrist device never mentioned him ever fighting anyone important. I do think there was some mention of him at some point, but I can't remember when it was. The wrist device seemed to think of him as a joke or something. And with my ability to read power levels, I didn't really think he was that strong either. I could probably kill him without really trying. "So… you're my trainer then?"

The strange man just stood there, laughing this really thick laugh until I asked him my question. And when I did… he froze. Like he didn't know how to answer that. Gee… do I just make everyone around me uneasy or something? When he snapped out of it, he turned around, rubbing his finger under his nose. Weird…

"Well, you see… I'm much too famous to be seen with a scrub like you. Yes, much too busy with my training. I'm afraid you wouldn't survive a second training with me. Nope, not one second. So, I asked one of my lackeys to train you for me. He's a good man, so I can trust him to prepare you for your life of trying to live under my shadow."

Wow… If I didn't know any better, I think I just heard a bunch of bullshit. Having attended from the University of Universal Bullshit, I think I know BS when I see it. However, I didn't want to continue sticking around this wimp any longer than I had to. "Thank you, mighty Hercule. When can I meet this simple peon of yours?"

Hercule nodded at me in a fashion that told me that I should follow him. "I just have to give you a lift to where he is."

"And he couldn't meet me… because? I mean… if he is _your_ peon, shouldn't _he_ be here, not his _oh so busy_ boss?" I couldn't stop myself from asking it. And to be honest, I enjoyed watching the little man squirm under his own lies. And it showed in his face's reaction.

"Well, that's just the kind of guy I am." He stammered out. "He's so busy trying to catch up with me that I had to take a break just so that he could actually stand a chance of catching up in a million years from now. BWAHAHAHA _snort_ HAHAHA, HAHAHAH." And there he was again, laughing loudly.

Once Hercule calmed down, we continued walking out of the courtyard over to a flying hovercraft he drove down to meet me here. He told me about his exploits during the Cell Games and how he saved Earth from Buu and all sorts of crazy things that I'm sure never actually happened. Like all of Earth could be wiped out by a giant wad of morphing chewing gum. Oh… wait…. Trunks told me about Majin Buu… Wow… That really happened.

Once we got into the hovercraft, Hercule wasted no time and took us up into the sky. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, you'll find out." He said as he slid a pair of sunglasses over his face. "Your trainer has it all figured out. He's going to take you to a place where you can train for a long time without having to worry about too much time passing in the real world."

"What?" Seriously, that was the only thing I could think of to say. "Wait, wait, wait. So… what's happening now?"

Hercule smiled as he looked over at me. "You'll just have to wait. I've never actually trained in this place, but I hear it's magical."

"Well… can you at least tell me who's going to be training me?"

"His name is…"

…

"Mr. Popo!" A green Namekian screamed as loud as he could as soon as Hercule and I landed on the large round floating city. It took us an hour to get here, but I guess it was worth it. The giant temple seemed to float in the middle of nowhere. It was pretty cold… and hard to breathe. I felt kinda lightheaded just being up here. When I exited the hovercraft, I walked over to the edge of the floating city. I could see a lot of clouds further down, and below that… a lot of land. If I fell off this planet, I could just as easily fly, but if I couldn't… well… that would not be a good landing. "Get us some tea!"

"Yes, Dende." A fat short genie-looking man said as he turned around and walked away. Wow… he must be one of the Majins that live in this world.

That green Namekian that just screamed for Mr. Popo turned to greet me. "Hello, my name is Dende. I'm the guardian of Earth. It's my job to make sure that our world stays relatively safe."

"And that's why I'm here!" Hercule said as he showed off his large arms.

I saw Dende sigh in a way that told me that everyone knew Hercule was weaker than he claimed he was… but they all seem to put up with it anyway. Huh, I wonder why? And as I looked at Dende, I could tell he was pretty young. "So." I looked around. "I hear my trainer is a Namekian named Piccolo? He's the son of the King Piccolo, right?"

"Something like that." A deep voice called from above me. And that drew my eyes up. And there he was, floating up in the sky, looking down at me: my trainer, Piccolo. As soon as we locked eyes, the same Namekian floated down to the ground, his arms crossed. "So… you're the new Time Patroller, huh? A full-blood Saiyan." He looked me up and down. His eyes landed on my tail. "Still have your tail?"

I nodded and wrapped it around my beltline. "Yes, and I'm not hacking it off." With how many horror stories I heard from the humans that were born with Saiyan tails having them torn off at birth or later in life by bullies in the schoolyard, I think it was a pretty popular trend on Earth. Thinking of Trunks, Prince Vegeta, and Goku all made me think the same thing of them. None of them had tails, and I don't know why.

Piccolo didn't seem to like my statement. "You might want to reconsider that. A Saiyan's tail is their main weakness. If I were to grab onto yours, you would grow weak enough for either me or someone else to kill you without trying."

"It also lets me transform into the Great Ape. Not to mention, removing my tail would make me weaker anyway!" I tried my best to keep my voice level, but my tail was as much part of me as my arm or my head, or even my hair. It didn't seem right to me to have it removed.

My trainer glared at me for a few seconds before nodding. "As long as you know the risks, I don't think it will be much of a problem. When I fought Nappa a long time ago, I tried to use his tail against him. It didn't work. He and Vegeta trained hard to overcome their weakness, and they were able to. Nappy used his tail as a trap against me. And it worked. As long as you train to get rid of that one weakness, you'll be one step closer to not dying on the battlefield." He nudged at me to follow him. "Now, come with me. We have little time to prepare you, which is why we'll be training for a year."

"A year?" I didn't have that time. Tikai wanted me to do my first trial in four days! "I don't have a year! Heck, I don't even have a full week!"

"I know that." He glanced back at me as we walked across the beautiful stone tiles towards the temple in the middle of the floating city. "Which is why I'm taking you to a place where we can train for a year's length while only a day passes out here."

"What?" There it was again… that explanation. "Run that by me again. You're saying, there's a place where a day can pass by… while a year passes by?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, it's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The chamber exists in a different dimension than Earth. Time passes by very slowly in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And what I mean when I say that is… once you close the door, time slows down. You won't feel it. It will feel like a normal day. But, we could stay in that room a whole year, and the moment you step out… only a day will have passed. Which is why we're going to the Time Chamber. We're going to put you through some training. I won't make you stay there the whole year, but I want you to at least put in the effort of staying for at least a month. That's two hours outside time. It's almost 0900 according to your wrist communicator, and it runs on a universal clock. You will notice that it will not change at the same speed as you think it will. Check it every few days, you might notice it advance a minute or two. And we're aiming for 1200."

By now, we had arrived to the mysterious doorway that probably led into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "So… are we going in or just going to stand here?"

"Just waiting on the tea." Piccolo sighed. "Just to let you know, there will be plenty of food, plenty of water, and plenty of time to train. No need to rush, no need to get yourself broken. Understand?"

I nodded. "You're here to help make me stronger. Just how strong do you think I can get in a year?"

Piccolo smirked. "You're a full-blood Saiyan, aren't you? All I have to do is blast you with my Special Beam Cannon a few times and revive you. You'll be stronger in no time." Oh… joy… What the hell kind of training is that? He was going to slowly murder me to make me stronger? What a sick bastard this guy is!

"Um…" I started to take a step back.

Piccolo's smirk disappeared into a frown. "I was only trying to rile you up. If I said that to Goku, he would have laughed. If I said it to Vegeta, he would have tried to kill me. You? What kind of response was that? Are you even a warrior at all?"

I shrugged at the question. "I spent five years on a bug planet wiping out the whole species."

"And you can't handle Raditz?" He sounded surprised.

I had to shrug again. "Not my call to train me."

Piccolo grunted. He crossed his arms and looked at the doorway. "If I'm going to train you, we're going to do it for real. Just because you can fight Raditz and beat him doesn't mean you shouldn't train hard. I want you to be capable of fighting even Vegeta, not just Raditz. I want you ready to face Freeza, Cell, and maybe Majin Buu. Your whole purpose for being here with me is to learn how to fight these villains. And I will prepare you. Do you understand?"

I found myself nodding. "Yeah… of course." Man, this was really happening. I mean… I could feel my hand trembling, my mind racing. I thought of how Vegeta almost blew up a whole city with little effort. And now… here I am… standing in front of someone just as powerful. And I can tell that by just standing next to him. His energy is putting a serious pit in my stomach. He's powerful, and it's like its own gravity, trying to pull me in. My hand was trembling, not because I'm scared of him or how strong he is, but because… he's promising to make me stronger. I have a trainer now. I have someone to properly teach me how to fight. I'm excited. My Saiyan blood is boiling; I can't wait to go into this room and take my first punch at him.

He opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Mr. Popo should be here with our tea any moment. In that moment, we can probably squeeze a few days' worth of training in first." He ushered me inside the chamber.

And… it was white. I mean… really white. There was a large room but there was also an open wall that faced out at the endless white void that stretched out. I've never stood on a sun before, but I imagine it's probably this bright. Like standing on a lit lightbulb. As soon as Piccolo walked in, he closed the door behind him. The slamming door made a loud echoing sound that carried on throughout the quiet place. And that's when my wrist communicator stopped working. Well, the clock part of it anyway.

"So…" I looked around. "What are we going to do first?"

He stuck out his hand, warming up a ball of his ki, aimed right at my face. "DODGE!"

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

So, this was the last chapter I did before I pulled the story because I wasn't ready to commit to this. I'm ready now. I will be working on Khajiit Battlemage for a bit this weekend, and I have to prepare for D&D on Sat, but other than that, I can give some time to this and that other promised story.


	7. A New Saia

**Cearbhail:**

 _So, here we go. Saia is training with Piccolo. Should go pretty standard.  
_

 _Oh... and enjoy =^^=_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I swear you're my only friend in this place. I've been here… how many days? Man, it's been a long time. But it's been a productive time. Every day or so is training with Piccolo. The training sessions range from straight up brawls to history lessons of Earth and the other regions, as well as famous fighters I'll be meeting and fighting. He's made sure I know my stuff but bringing a bunch of history books and stuff into the time chamber. When we're not training, we're meditating, resting, or doing history homework. A lot of my training has been more and more about me overcoming my weaknesses with my tail than anything else. So, between the history lessons, the sparring matches, and me overcoming my tail weakness, I can say that I've grown stronger._

 _I really wish I had more to talk about but… there isn't much to say. Daily grinding with a Namekian that does not like to socialize does not give me much to talk about in my diary. It's like being on the bug planet again, only… he's not my enemy, he's my teacher. And I do talk to him, he just grunts in response and then proposes I get back to studying (insert topic of interest here). Anyway, I have tactics to study._

 _Saia._

 _…_

So, according to my textbooks, Frieza, yeah… I've been spelling it wrong in my head this whole time, is able to transform into stronger versions of himself… yeah… he's also a guy. A hot guy though. Looks a lot like a dildo in his final form. But, all the same, the guy that blew up my planet and killed my entire race… wasn't even fully powered when he did it. His real form is much more than I could have comprehended. I was a fool if I thought I could just find and kill him without dedicated my full life to getting strong enough to destroy him. Also, he runs a whole race, or clan, of mutants like him, and they basically own the whole galaxy. That's some scary shit I never actually thought about. I mean… yeah, I was sent to a planet and then… you know, I conquered it, but all the same, I never wondered WHY I was doing it. It was just what we did.

So, studying Frieza and his entire organization, as well as the tactics used against him, I found myself fan-drooling over the concept and actualization of the mythical Super Saiyan. Goku… that little boy I planned on taking from Earth managed to do the impossible… and became something we Saiyans only dreamed of becoming. And I know it's obtainable now. I just have to figure out how to do it, and I'll be in their ranks.

"How are your studies into Namek's fight going?" Piccolo walked into the dining room, holding a bottle of water in his hand.

I pointed down at the picture of the golden-haired Goku. "I want this. How do I get it?"

Piccolo shrugged. "You would have to ask Goku, and you're not ready to meet him. Survive Raditz, and then maybe we'll see about you meeting him. I just need to get you ready to beat him. What do you know about Raditz and his fighting styles?"

"He has long hair, hair that is easy to grab and manipulate against him. From the books you have given me, as well as your class on tactics, I have learned that Raditz has not beaten his tail's weakness yet, and that it's very exploitable. So… what I don't understand is why Goku grabbed him from behind in a modified full nelson when he could have just grabbed the tail for a third time. You used a technique that took too long to complete, and even so… just holding onto his tail as you two have done before seemed effective. And if the answer is that Goku needed to keep him pinned, you could have just used your multi-form technique to keep charging your beam while your second form grabbed the tail for added measure. I understand that you also wanted Goku dead, but if you messed up your technique and Raditz escaped… Goku would be dead, you without energy, and Raditz would still be alive. So…"

Piccolo smirked. "You're a wordy little firecracker."

I shrugged. "Hey, you're teaching me, so… these are mostly your words being reflected back on you."

Piccolo sat down in the chair opposite of mine, closing his eyes for a second while he folded his arms. "Truth be told, I never thought of it. But it's a sound plan, one I'm sure you can exploit… but for the sake of the universe, you must not exploit what you've learned with our hindsight. Goku must be killed with Raditz, otherwise, he won't go to King Kai and learn the Spirit Bomb or the Kaioken. Gohan will also never be trained by me, seeing how Goku would fight me just for attempting it. True, Goku might have trained the kid, but it was my training that made that kid the worthy fighter he is today. So, when you go up against Raditz, you only need to lend your aid, let Goku and me get our finishing moves set, and then you just watch as I beam the two of them straight to hell."

I smiled as I looked back down at the picture of Goku glowing with the golden energy of a Super Saiyan. "Think I'm able to beat Raditz?"

Piccolo just sat there, staring me in the eye. "That depends on you. Power Levels are a shitshow. Just because one is strong does not mean they're better than you. Physically, you're as strong, if not stronger, as the first time we met Vegeta on Earth. We could send you straight to Earth to fight Nappa and Vegeta, and you'd probably walk out with a bloody lip at most. You don't understand just how strong you really are right now, but only because your opponent has been me. I've held my ground against Majin Buu, and just yesterday, you held your ground against me. Taking several beating from me and then resting have improved your stamina in ways I'm still sore about. I have to fuse with other Namekians to get the vast improvements you Saiyans pick up on a whim. But, show, don't tell. Follow me."

Piccolo stood up and walked away from the table. He was heading right out to the white void. Well, now he's got my attention. I pushed up from the table and followed behind the massive Namekian. Man, he's tall. I come up to his shoulders at most. This guy could pick me up and hold me out in front of him like I would a toddler.

I reached the end of our little house, and I looked down at the visible line that exited out into the pure white void. The endless white that disoriented me to no end since we've been here. And apparently, it's only been a month. And in that time, I still haven't adjusted to this place.

I sighed as I stepped out into the tanning world, feeling the empty swallow me. I focused my eyes on Piccolo, who was still holding onto his water bottle. He held it out. "Do you know what this is?"

"Your breakfast?" I shrugged.

He grunted. "Look inside the bottle. It's not something I'd like to have inside my body."

I looked closer to the bottle, and I noticed three little somethings sitting at the bottom of the bottle. They looked like… seeds.

…

Oh.

"Catch." Piccolo tossed the bottle over to me.

The bottle soared over to me, but then I saw the water bubbling mid-flight. I shielded my eyes as the bottle of water exploded, and three Saibamen came flying out of the bottled water. I jumped out of the way as the three Saibamen came to a halting stop in front of me. I watched as the green cricket men just stood there, growing to their full size. Once they finished growing, they looked around, making chirping noises as they searched for something to do. One by one, their eyes settled on me, but they didn't move.

"Your job is to defeat them." Piccolo said. "Saibamen, your orders are to fight her. Kill her, if you can."

Kill me? But…

A Saibaman was flying up to me immediately, throwing a punch in my face. I had time to dodge, but I was still in shock over the announcement. And I was kind of curious. The Saibaman contacted my face, and I felt an impact… but it didn't really hurt. It felt like a softer punch than what Piccolo was giving me earlier. Huh… the last time I fought one of these creatures, it bitch-slapped me across a desert, and before that, I was almost killed by one for my birthday.

Just letting the Saibaman hit me in the face was good enough for me. The creature looked shocked that I wasn't even phased by its sudden punch to my left cheek. I felt the fist resting against my cheek, but there was no pain, nothing.

I backed away from the extended fist, moving faster than the Saibaman could track. He looked like he was just standing there, still shocked, as I jumped away, sticking my hand out. I warmed up a small ki ball, and blasted him in the face. I vaporized the Saibaman's head in a single blow.

Wow… I just beat a Saibaman in one blow. Amazing.

The other two rushed me, both attacking me from either side. Ki balls were fired at me, and I danced away from their blasts, moving nimbler than ever before. I dashed up to one of the Saibamen, kneeing him hard enough that I lifted him off the ground. I spun around the plant monster, bringing my leg around in a crescent kick. I put enough force into it that I broke the plant in half. Take that, you generated man cabbage!

Just one left. I snapped myself around, ready to extinguish the remaining Saibaman. And standing right in front of me, was the Saibaman, flying right into my chest, wrapping his arms and legs around me. Oh, crap! Not again! I'm not dealing with this again!

I screamed, letting my ki explode all around me. The Saibaman, clinging to my body, was torn apart by the energies unleashed. It was a simple thing Piccolo showed me, but it was so effective. Bits and pieces of cabbage rained all around me, but that was that. I just killed three Saibamen without a problem. So, it's true then. I have grown stronger. A lot stronger than I could have guessed. That's cool.

I looked over at Piccolo. All because of his training, I can finally go… um… why did I do this again? It feels like forever since I started this training and now… I forgot why I'm even doing this. Oh wait… I have to help kill Raditz because… I'm… defending history! That's right! And now, I can beat Frieza. Maybe. Let's hope so. If not, I'll at least put a dent in his perfect reflective headpiece.

"It's been an honor." I bowed to Piccolo.

He grunted in response. "There is something else you should know. You aren't necessarily the last Saiyan. In another universe, parallel to ours… there is a whole planet of Saiyans. The Supreme Kai of Time is thinking about letting some of their warriors join the Time Patrol. She wants to see if you pan out to be a good agent first. If you do a good job… you might find yourself in charge of a new squad of Saiyans."

My own squad of Saiyans? I felt my tail wag in response to that.

"And remember to watch out for your tail. We weren't able to overcome your weakness fully."

Yeah… that's a problem too. I looked down at my tail as it wrapped around my waist. My tail was still causing me to seize up whenever Piccolo grabbed it. He almost ripped it off one day, but I blind-sided him with a kick to the stomach. It was strong enough that he saw that I was making improvements to my weakness. I'm glad. I don't want my tail removed. I won't just… do what everyone else does. I won't change my body to conform with Earth's stupid standards.

"I'll be careful, Master. Don't worry."

Behind me, I heard a squeak. I turned and saw the smaller Namekian walking into the chamber, carrying a sliver dish with two tea cups on it. "Tea's ready."

Piccolo nodded. "Good. We're done here."

The Namekian blinked in surprise. "It's only been two hours! It hasn't even been a full day yet!"

Piccolo walked over to me, patting me on the shoulder. "She's ready. I made sure of that. Any more time in here, and she'll start going crazy."

I nodded. "He's right. It's too bright in here! Sleeping sucks! Training sucks! Look at me!" I waved my pale white arms around. "I haven't tanned one bit! I think I've lost color in my skin! I need some real light. Real air. It's so…."

The Namekian nodded. "I understand. You should go back to your friends, but first…" He gestured to the tea set. "have a cup of tea. It's got honey in it."

"Thanks… um… you." I smiled thickly as I reached over, grabbing a cup of tea.

"My name is Dende." He walked past me over to Piccolo. "Here you go, Nail."

Piccolo grunted, taking a cup. "Thanks, Dende."

I sat down at the table and had a quick drink. I wanted out of here as soon as possible. The tea tasted good, not like anything I had before. Being in here for a month with Piccolo was nice, though he was too quiet for my liking. I just escaped a five year mission wiping out bugs, and the first real socialization I get is with the most antisocial person I've ever met. Still, it was a nice way for me to get used to being around people again. Piccolo didn't mind my stupid stories that went nowhere, or the stupid phrases that sounded good in my head but came out wrong. Also, he didn't kill me when I hugged him, though I could tell it made him uncomfortable. I think he gets it… being alone for a long time. He put up with me, and he wasn't just getting rid of me after a month just because he thought I was ready to fight Raditz, or that I was slowly going crazy in here. He also wanted to be away from me too.

"When you feel up to it, I think I might introduce you to an old friend of mine." Piccolo drank from his tea cup.

"Oh?" I thought of all the people the history book spoke of. "Let's see… Piccolo's list of friends. Hm…" I tapped my chin. "Gosh, there are just so many that I can count on one hand…" I faked my counting. "Um… Gohan… hmm… Gohan, and then there's … oh! Gohan!" I smirked as I looked up at him.

Piccolo grunted. "I don't like to admit it but… I was thinking of Gohan. Well, more specifically, him and his girlfriend Videl. They work as trainers for Patrol agents. You will be moving onto them next. I trained Gohan myself so… I know he'll train you correctly."

He was that little kid, right? The one that headbutts Raditz? The same one that destroys Cell? Man, that's one kickass kid. I wish I had his kind of experience growing up.

I took another sip of my tea and sat back. This was nice. I'm actually sitting down, sipping some tea… about to begin my journey as a savoir of the universe… in a small sort of way. I'm actually excited to begin my mission. I want to fight Raditz. I want to prove to everyone, including myself, that I actually belong here. After reading all the history lessons Piccolo provided for me, I was beginning to doubt my ability to live up to the hype these fighters create. If Raditz really is as strong as a Saibaman, I should have no problems handling myself, and with Piccolo's tactical training, my mind should be just as powerful.

I sighed as I finished drinking my tea, and then I stood up from the table. This is it. I'm going to find Tikai and tell her I'm ready. I'm finally ready.

Piccolo grunted. "I just have one last thing to say." He looked up from the table. "Dodge." He screamed as he pointed his fingers at me.

I just barely had enough time to jump away as a spiraling beam cannon sprang out at me. The beam raced past me, but I could feel the vibrating heat coming off it. That… that might have been able to kill me. I didn't have time to sit and think about it though. Piccolo was already in my face, raising his elbow to my face. I jumped back, bringing my hands up to protect my face. I was welcomed with a sharp kick to the stomach, one that launched me off the ground. Before I could react, he was already grabbing onto my leg, and already beginning to spin me around.

He launched me to the ground, but I was starting to catch up mentally. I blasted the ground with a ki blast, one that allowed me to backflip off the ground, and back onto my feet. When I regained my surroundings, I couldn't find Piccolo floating in the sky anymore. Okay, Saia… this must be his training. Time to amaze. I just have to sense him out. I've been doing this for a month straight now, and it's pretty second nature at this point.

I could feel him behind me, and so I jumped back, firing my Extinction Ray at the whole area. I couldn't see him, but turning invisible while moving around was pretty standard to some of these guys, from what I've seen. And right as I exploded the area, Piccolo emerged from the smoke and debris, firing several orbs at me. I was already on my feet, and so I bobbed out of the way, using my hand to bat one of the ki orbs away from me. But, I couldn't keep placing defensively.

I pushed forward, blasting a ki blast behind me to help speed me up. I threw my feet out in front of me, and using the acceleration from the ki blast, I rammed my leg right into Piccolo's stomach. I found myself not hitting him, but instead, my foot being wrapped around his white cape. I was almost confused for a second, but he does this a lot when we're training.

I felt his arm wrap around my neck, but I was ready for that too. I screamed as I let my energy explode. His arm was pushed away just long enough for me to grab onto it and swing my neck out of the headlock. I snaked his arm around and ran my hand through his arm. I screamed as I created a ki blade over my hand, and pretty much severed his arm.

I snickered as I jumped away, waving his own hand at him. "Jeez, isn't this a blast from the past? How many people have done this to you?"

Piccolo didn't seem all that shocked by his lack of arm. "Enough that I've learned a new trick." He looked at his arm, and his eyes glowed. Oh no… that's never good with Piccolo.

I felt a spike of energy, and I had just enough time to drop the arm and push away, summing my ki around me as a protective barrier. His arm exploded into a ki bomb, one that would have probably burned half of my body with spiritual burns.

I was breathing heavily as I landed, but the battle wasn't over yet. This was just the start of it. And then I felt a sharp pain through my body. My lungs seized up, my arms nearly paralytic, my legs weakened, my mind fuzzy, and my knees barely keeping my legs locked. Piccolo had grabbed onto my tail.

"You have two seconds. If you don't finish this, I'm ripping this thing off for good." He taunted me as I yanked on my tail, making my suffering ten times worse.

I exhaled, trying my best to think of something, but… thinking's hard when you're on the verge of vomiting. So, I did the next best thing. Piccolo just did it to me. Might as well do it to him as well. I pushed all of my ki into my tail. Please… don't let this ruin my tail!

I screamed as my launched a small ki explosion out through my… tail region. Please don't make me say where the energy exploded from… it's not something I'd like to describe. Suffice it to say, I managed to blast Piccolo hard enough that he released my tail and backed away. I snapped around, still trying to catch him off guard. Time to finish this. I'm out of ki, but I'm still me!

I pushed forward, crashing on top of him. I'm a monkey person! I have teeth!

I bit down onto his neck, wrapping myself around him as I did so. And Piccolo screamed. He always screams. I wrapped my tail around my waist to keep him from grabbing ahold of it again.

"Enough!" Piccolo grunted. "I've seen enough. You can get off me now." He was grabbing me by the scruff of my hair and yanking me off him with his stretchy arms. Oh yeah… they stretch. I forgot about that.

He held me in the air still by the scruff of my hair. "I don't have to question it anymore. You're ready. And you've managed to overcome your weakness… in a creative way."

I shook my head. "Not really. It took everything I had. In a combat situation, it would leave me exposed."

Piccolo nodded. "That much is true, but you also understand that. You will get better as you grow, of this I am certain. You're ready for Raditz, at the very least, and ready for Vegeta and Nappa. Now, go. You've passed my training camp."

I smiled as he let me go. I bowed to him one last time. "Thank you, Piccolo. I can't wait until we fight again."

He grunted. "Now you're sounding like a Saiyan… too polite but nonetheless a Saiyan."

I winked as I left for the door. "Oh, I'm a Saiyan, and I'm going to prove it. When I fight Raditz, I'll not only play with him instead of beating the living shit out of him, I'll pause every single time I get a chance just to see if he'll somehow get stronger because I'm stupid like that." I laughed as I walked for the door.

"No!" Piccolo looked genuinely shocked. "Don't do that. That's a bad decision!"

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan, you, or Beerus."

"Me? When did I?"

I crossed my arms. "Frieza, form 2 to form 3."

Piccolo paused. "Ah, yes. Learn from our mistakes; don't allow your enemies to catch their breaths with the promise that they'll become stronger if you let them scream for an hour."

I nodded and turned back to the door. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not that stupid." And no one should be. But all the same, my hands might be tied. If I have to fix timelines and all that, and I get stuck with Frieza doing his thing… well… I have to let him transform otherwise, ruined timeline. No Super Saiyan Goku if Frieza does not kill Krillin. No instant teleportation without the planet blowing up, which means, no teleporting Cell when he expands enough to blow up the planet. So… yeah… even small things like that will ruin the future. I get that now. Piccolo made that very clear in our history lessons. So, all that considered, let's get real.

I exited the room, and I felt fresh real air for the first time in forever. I brought my wrist communicator up, dialing in Trunks' number. It rang a few times before I heard his side click. "Hello?"

"I'm ready." I said into the communicator. "Piccolo says I'm ready."

"Okay then, meet me at the Time Nest. And… thanks for this, Saia."

That brought a smile to me. "I'm looking forward to this." I'm going to whoop this assignment and then go find Frieza. I have some names I want to bash into his face. I just hope I get to find him one day without it being a personal vendetta. I don't want to find myself looking at another time agent coming to stop me from messing up the assigned timeline.

* * *

 **Cearbhail:**

For a second, can we be real and discuss the Fanfiction's dictionary? So many actual words that are red-lined, it's annoying.


End file.
